Pokemon: New Vision
by MediocreMisterM
Summary: Ten years after the second disbandment of Team Plasma, a new young man shows up in the small town of Accumula. With his shiny Zangoose, Blue, join Walt as he travels with a young professor in training and one of the first every Pokemon Rangers of Unova across the region. But not all is calm, for there is a new Team growing under the radar holding a very important Vision.
1. Prologue

A lone man stands in an office of a large building in the dead center of Castelia City. This man was very important to the great Unova region, maybe not for the reason you'd expect though. Ever since Team Plasme was disbanded for the second time nearly ten years ago, this left the region open to new, and in some cases not agreed upon ideals. Team Vision was not one of these idealistic groups. Vision had a true... well, vision! The world was harsh, due completely to humans part. What Vision wanted was a sanctuary. A sanctuary for all Pokemon to hide from the devistation of man. One that would be interregional. This man was going to make sure with all his power he made this possible.

The man looks out the window onto the city below him as both of his Lieutants enter the office. The duo walk up to the desk and stand, knowing they aren't allowed to speak until spoken to. After several moments, the obvious boss turns around and greets his duel secondary leaders. "Lieutenant Claire. Freddrick. I hope you two are here with some good news?"

The woman, Claire, steps forward and speaks up first, "Leader Isaac, we have obtained both Orbs from our connections in Hoenn. We are now nearly halfway complete with our plans."

"Thank you, Claire," Isaac says to head Lieutenant, "Freddrick, I know you always deliever the bad news." The Lieutenant shakes and steps up and struggles to talk for a second. "Go ahead. I'm waiting."

"Well, Leader Isaac," Freddrick finally says after a few moments, "we have caught the attention... of the Elite Four and Gym Leaders. They have gained mild knowledge of our aims and..." Frances pauses for the moment.

"And, what, Freddrick?"

"And they are less than enthuesed of what we are after. They are wishing to hold our studies and exploration for the rest of the artifacts."

The Leader simply looks down and turns back toward the window. He glared down at the Gym beneath the building, planning a way to make the Gym Leader more... agreeable. "Understood. Anything else?"

"No Sir, Leader Isaac!" the duo speak at the same time, stepping back from the desk.

"Hmm. You may leave now, if there is no more business." Isaac turns around and sits down at the desk, watching the two Lieutenants leave the office. You picks up the small artifact he always keeps on his desk. "Well, well, Dialga. What are we going to do now?" He asks the Adamant Orb before placing it back down. "We need your brother for this, you know. Where can we find him?" Isaac asks the Orb again, knowing the Legendary can hear him.

After a few moments of silence, Isaac laughs a little bit, "You'll tell me one day. Everyone breaks at some point." Isaac looks over his office, staring at the large Vision banners hung on the ceilings. A large purple 'V' across a white Earth, a symbol of a Vision atop the Earth at it's most pure. This is exactly what Team Vision wants. A pure Earth.

The man spins in the chair to look out the window once more. He watches as one of the hundreds of airplanes that show up every day begin to land. Isaac watches and begins to think of the people who could be on the plane. Another Visionary looking for the cause perhaps? Or maybe it's someone that thinks they could stop the Team in it's tracks? It's most likely just some nobody like normal. Just some dumb kid if anything.


	2. Partners

It's been about ten years since Team Plasma was disbanded for good in the Unova region, and life has returned to it's regular dullness. There are a few exceptions, of course. Since Plasma had a ban on foreign Pokemon, a new influx of wild Pokemon has arrived and grew. A large number of them even thrived, believe it or not. This caused a major change in the local ecosystems, but soon grew to help build the many cities higher than they ever were before. Some species even helped control local pest problems. There were still a few uncommon occurrences happening: some Plasma wannabes, a few legendaries appearing out of nowhere, and even some corrupted Gym leaders. This was all taken care of like nothing with the help of the Elite Four and new Champion, Nate. Life was quite possibly, dare say, boring.

This is where I come in. Me and my mom decided to say goodbye to the boring country life of Johto and come somewhere more exciting! If there is nothing exciting happening here, I'll just have to make some myself. We just arrived in our brand new home, Accumula Town. It's a small place compared to the rest of the region, but it sure is larger than any of the towns in Johto. We had just finished carrying up all of the boxes and furniture we could into our fairly small apartment, and were sitting down for a needed rest.

"Mom," I ask to my mother on the couch, "why couldn't we do Hoenn? They have moving companies that has Pokemon do this for us."

My mom just laughed and looks up, "Because, Unova is such a big place! This is what we were looking for after all."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I respond and lean back, "too much water, too. We'd probably drown as soon as we get off the plane."

I stand up and walk around our apartment. It's a pretty small place to be honest, but it was a nice place. It had a great view of the mountains where it was in the town and it pretty close to the Pokemon Center too. That's a great need considering what today was. Not only have I moved into a new region, but I planning on getting a Pokemon from the regions profesor, Professor Bianca. I still think there was a mistake with the names, Bianca isn't the name of any tree I've ever heard of. Either way, I'm still excited. I get a Pokemon and go on an adventure!

I go around and enter my new bedroom. It's a pretty plain room right now, only having my bed, tv, mirror, and desk. I'll get some things eventually. I'm travelling the region, I can get some cool stuff. I walk in front of my mirror and check myself out. Yep, still old blond, glasses wearing Walt. Still have my dumb yellow and black hat from Johto, too. Making a note to get a new hat at some point. I finally walk out and am met with a knocking at the door. If I know anything about video games and story lines, this would probably be the Professor. Yay!

"Walt," My mom tells me from the couch, "could you get that please?"

I nod and go to the door and look out the eyehole thing. What is that thing called? It's a hole in the door for looking out. It's the eyehole thing. I look out and see a young lady wearing a large, green hat. Is that the accepted hat in this region? If so, I'm keeping the yellow and black. I open the door and see the lady moreso. It looked like everything about her was green, with her coat, pants, and bag was the same green as her hat. The only thing that wasn't green was her bright red glasses.

The lady smiles and waves before talking, "Hello there! My name is Professor Biance, and you are a Mister..." She pauses and takes out a small notebook and flips to a page, "Walter, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. Walter Childs, nice to meet you." I hold out my hand and she grabs it surprisingly hard."How can I help you, Professor?"

"Well, I am here to help you begin your adventure, of course! You're mother asked me to help while you were moving."

Hearing this, my mom sits up and turns towards the door. "Ah, Miss Bianca! I'm sorry, I forgot you were coming over today." She stands up and comes to the door and shakes her hand. "So, would you like to come in?"

"If you don't mind, please," Bianca nods and follows me and my mother inside. "So, Walter, how are you liking the Unova region so far?"

I sit down and look at the extremely green lady, "I like it. It's pretty big and a lot more city like."

"Yes, that is what Unova is known for," Bianca says back, "Well, that and our Pokemon. Unova has a selection of Pokemon not regularly seen anywhere else in the world."

"Like the Sawsbuck and Maractus, correct?" I ask her. I knew a little about this regions Pokemon, and was able to identify some of the natives. "I know some of them, I think."

"Exactly, Walter! Along with the natives, as of the last three years a large number of nonnative Pokemon has also grown extremely quickly." Bianca says very loud and surprisingly. I could feel the Professor was excited about this, just from all of her manerisms. I don't know why, but something told me that she's done this a few times.

"Coolio. So, I'm not an expert on this stuff, but isn't starting an adventure begun with me getting a starter?" I asked, not hiding my wanting to get out there very well. I'm not going to lie, I want to see what's in this place. "Not that I'm trying to rush or anything, it's just-"

I was interrupted by Bianca speaking again and pulling a small case from her bag. "I understand, Walter. It's not a problem at all!" She opened the case to show off three Pokeballs, most likely the starters.

At this point my mother chimed into the conversation again, "Oh, Walt, always impatient aren't you?" She laughs and sits down on the couch once again, "May I ask, what starters do you use in this region?"

"Actually, due to the number of new Pokemon and rarity of the, quote unquote, starters, we have started using a new method of this," Bianca explained, "I have here are three special Pokemon from other regions that are to be used as the starters!"

I sort of got what she meant by this. The starters she has now are special in some way, being not the normal Fire, Water, and Grass Pokemon as of normal. "Special? I like special. Who are they?" I was really showing how much I wanted to see these three, jumping a little in my seat.

Bianca laughs and turns to my mom, "Miss Childs, would it be alright if I was to show these three out inside?"

My mom waves her hand and smiles, "Oh, please do. I'm quite interested into what my son will be traveling with."

Biance nods and stands up, grabbing one of the Pokeballs. "The first one on the list here is the very fancy Furfrou from the Kalos region!" The Professor opens the ball and shows off a large, canine looking Pokemon. I know of the Furfrou, that they're usually a fashion Pokemon in the lit up region, but this one was different. Instead of the normal grey-white other of the species, are this one was black!

"It's a shiny!" I exclaim, seeing the Pokemon in the living room. Bianca laughed a little at this, "Right you are, Walter. All three of these Pokemon are shinies, hence I called them special."

"May I see the other two?" I ask, "I want to know who I have to chose before picking one."

"Of course," Bianca said, opening another ball, "Here is the very sharp, pun not intended, Zangoose from the Hoenn region!" The new Pokemon was a large. primarily white feline looking Pokemon. The Zangoose was, as Bianca explained, a shiny, having the normal red of it's body replaced with blue and it's claws were red. "I've always wanted to see one of these! It's amazing!"

"I agree," my mom says from next to me, "This was one of my first Pokemon when I was a trainer. Oh, it was twenty years as if it's been a day."

"They both look amazing, and they're both Normal-types, so I would only assume the last one is also?"

"You are right to assume, Walter!" Bianca smiles and opens the last Pokeball, "And lastly, we have Stantler, from the Kanto region!" The cervine Pokemon was a very bright, neon green color that honestly hurt my eyes a little to look at. It looked cool either way. Something about a Pokemon with a different coloration is strangely awesome, but weird at the same time. Hey, I ain't complaining.

"So, Walter," Bianca says while I look over the three Pokemon, "Who will it be?"

I actually take a moment to think about this. The one I pick right now is going to be with me for this whole thing. The long haul. Our grand adven-screw it, I'm going with Zangoose. It's the obvious choice, right? You don't need to read much of this to know what I was going with. Heck, you did read the description, right? "Professor. I've got to go with the Zangoose."

As I say this, the Zangoose turns it's attention over to me with a slight smile. I think they actually understood what I meant by this. Biance smiles and pulls the Stantler and Furfrou back into the Pokeballs and turns to me and my mom, "An excellent choice, Walter! I'm sure you two will get along wonderfully, I'm positive of it!"

I smile and turn to the Zangoose and step forward. The Zangoose tilts their head at me and smiles again, taking a small step towards me. "So, Walter," Bianca says behind me, "would you want to give the little guy a name by chance?"

I think a second and look him over, catching his blue sections. Suddenly, I think of, quite possibly, the most amazing name for the guy. "How do you like them name, Blue?" I ask the Zangoose, getting a little smile and a nod from him. "Well, I guess that's it. I'll call the boy Blue!"

"Great name, Walter!" my mother says, standing up and walking over to me. "This is a huge step for you Walter. Are you sure you're ready for this?" I look at her and could see a tint of worry in her eyes. She used to be a trainer, and she's told me all of her stories, both good and bad, so I knew what I would be getting into. I simply smile back at her, "I am far more than ready for this. Me and Blue? We're going to be just fine out there."

Bianca claps her hands together and brings another set of items out of the bag. "Well then, if you're so ready for this Walter, I have some things to help you! Since you're new to this region, I have a map for you, along with the very important Pokedex." She hands me the folded piece of paper and small, red tech. She then gives me the pokeball that held Blue a few moments ago.

"Thank you, Professor. I promise, I will put all of these to good use. We both will, right Blue?" I look down at the white and blue Pokemon. He responds with, literally, the most adorable mewing sound I have ever heard in my life, followed by a serious ' _Zan!_ '

All three of us look at the Zangoose for a second before my mom finally speaks up, "That, was adorable."

We all laugh a little before Bianca finally stands up. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Childs, Walter. I'm going to have to leave now. I have another appointment with my new assistant downstairs."

"Well, thank you, Professor," my mom says as the Professor goes out the door, "I'll be sure that Walt is properly prepared for this."

"It was no problem at all, Miss Childs!" Bianca turns around when she exits the apartment, "I believe that Walter will be an amazing trainer!" She puts her attention onto me and Blue, "I wish you two the best in your journey!"

"Thank you, Professor!" I say back, getting an affirmative ' _Oose!_ ' from the shiny. Bianca smiles and waves to the three of us, before walking down the hallway. My mom then closes the door and turns back to the me and Blue, smiling and clapping. "Oh, I'm so excited for you two!"

I walk up and hug my mom, "Thank you, Mom. I know you didn't want this, but I feel I have to do this."

"It's no problem, baby. I was just like you when I started my journey. Just make sure of one thing for me, please?"

"What is it?"

"If, through some random chance, you find some kind of criminal organization out there. Please, please, _PLEASE_ , call the police," I knew exactly what she meant by this, "don't do what me and your dad did. That is a situation for the grown ups, ok?"

"Well, duh!" I answer, rather dramatically. "I'm not going to go head-to-head with some crazy ass criminal or terrorist group. Who do you think I am?"

My mom just smiles and laughs at me. "I think you are my child. Just... be careful. More than I was when I was younger." She started tearing up a little, which I just wiped from her face. "I will, Mom. Trust me."

My mom stands back up and wipes her eyes again, "Well, Walt. I guess you should get your things ready, don't you think?"

I nod and rush to my room and start packing, followed by Blue who mews and purrs behind me. We were so ready for this. I could feel it in my soul, just me, Blue, and the open Unova. And no terrorist organizations.

* * *

"Because they are terrorists, Burgh!" The Rock Gym Leader yelled over the giant table to the artist. "Everything they're doing is nothing but a bad sign! Studying the Legendary Pokemon, collecting ancient artifacts, having literally hundreds of bases across the globe? Are you an idiot?"

The Gym Leaders and Elite Four were sitting at their conference table, taking notice into the information they have gained from inside informants. From what they've gathered, this 'Team Vision' is doing extremely dangerous, in-depth studies on items and Pokemon that have strict laws against using. There is no reason to why they do this, all the Unovians know is that it is a strange occurrence that almost mimics what Plasma, and all the other Teams, have done at some point in time.

"I am not saying that it is not an issue, Clay," the Bug-type user responds, "I just don't think we should be jumping to conclusions. Look, they want to study artifacts. So do our scientist and Professor Bianca. For all we know, they could just be scientists that never filed with us!"

"And what if they aren't?" Brycen said from next to him. "Wasn't Plasma 'just scientists'? Wasn't Rocket and Galactic 'just scientists'? I agree, we can't jump to conclusions, but we still have to take some form of action. Wally, what do you think?"

The newest Leader at the end of the table looks up. This is the first official meeting he's ever had with the other Leaders, and he was unsure on how to act. "Well, I've been up against people like this before, and... well, I hate to say it but I don't think they can be trusted."

Finally, Iris was annoyed with how long this was taking and stood up. "Alright, you heard Greeny. We can't trust this Team Vision, so we shut them down for good."

"Iris, you know we can't do that," Grimsley states at the head of the table, "We can't just stop a group from studying something for good just based on one not trusting them. And besides, their studies have already been put on hold and it will remain on hold until we come up with a solution."

"Listen, Grims," Iris fires back, "I've fought guys like this before. Visionaries that take an interest in Legendary Pokemon. Remember when the whole region froze over? Me and Greeny agree, these guys are being put down, NOW."

"Iris!" The man at the very end of the table yells, catching the attention of all twelve people at the table. "You are in no position to be giving orders. We are not going to remember the events of Plasma as an excuse to close these people, do you understand?"

Iris simply sits back down. "Yes, Hilbert."

"Thank you," the Champion says, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. Now, I will agree that no one in here wants these people to have open reign, but we can't let them go unchecked either, correct?"

The entire table agrees with a collection of 'right', 'correct', and nods.

"We will keep this Team Vision under heavy radar and step in at normal intervals. If there is any abnormal actions taking place, bring to us immediately, understood?"

Once again, the table understands. "Good. Burgh, since you're the closest to the Team's head base, you will keep an eye on them the most, is that alright?"

"Yes sir, Hilbert. I will watched them like a Skarmory."

"Great. Now, if everything is wrapped up here, you may be free to go."

Everyone starts to stand up and slowly leave the meeting room, aside from Hilbert, Iris, and Wally. Once everyone is gone, Wally walks up to the head of the table. "Hilbert, I know I have nowhere to speak, but... I've had first hand experience with people like these! They're bad news Bewears, I'm telling you." Iris follows up behind him. "And don't think you haven't either. We've both fought against Plasma, we know what Teams are like. I mean, they literally have the word 'Team' in their name! Isn't that even the slightest bit of a red flag?"

"Yes, it is, Iris. We have protocols here, and everyone is meant to go by them. Everyone. I'm sorry, but you two will have to go with the rules whether you like it or not."

"Fine. But when this blows up in your face, expect an 'I told you so'." With this statement, Iris walks out of the room, followed by Wally, leaving the Champion in alone in the large room. "Oh, Hilbert. The hell are you going to do about this?"


	3. Professor in Training

I'd finally finished everything I'd need for this trek. Two weeks of clothes, swimming clothes, sleeping bag, portable tent, my trusty skateboard, some extra cash for any and all situations, and, of course, the most important thing any teen in the world requires, a Pokenav. This thing will keep me in contact with my mother anywhere in the world! Well, except Sinnoh. Dumb region has too many mountains for a decent signal. It's good either way, why would I even be in Sinnoh? Freaking Sinneans would probably try to Sinnie me out of all my cash with stupid mining garbage or fake-ass Contest Spectacular rip-offs. Does anyone even like Sinnoh? I am seriously asking right now.

I get out of my small internal ranting and toss my backpack on and turn around. Blue was still there, sitting calmly watching me with his little cute smile. I look up into the mirror to get one last look of myself before I leave for who knows how long. A little, dumb looking sixteen year old with a stupid hat and a shiny Zangoose. "Hey Blue?" I ask the Pokemon behind me, getting a quiet mewl from him. "How much do this this will change us? Just by travelling, us alone in this big old region?" Blue only tilts his head with a confused look, like he was trying to think. Eventually, he smiles and nods his head. "That's what I thought. Let's get a good look at the before. Compare it to the after when we get back."

After taking a mental picture of ourselves, we leave my room and meet my mom in the living room. She looks us over and smiles, walking over to give me another hug. "My little man is finally growing up. I knew this was going to happen eventually."

"Mom, I'm sixteen," I say, trying to climb out of the hug, "I'm not a 'little man' anymore." Mom finally releases me and gives me a little peck on the head. "I know Walt, but you'll always be my little man, no matter how old you get."

I smile and hug my mom again. "I know, Mom. Can you at least treat me a little more grown up right now? This is a huge day!" I raise my hands in a dramatic fashion. I start walking towards the door and look back at her, "I'll be sure to call all the time. And I promise not to get involved with any criminals or terrorists."

Mom laughs at this. "Thank you, Walt. They'll have some dumb banners and matching outfits. Maybe a crazy leader."

"I've seen the Rocket documentaries, I know what organizations are." I respond and roll my eyes. "We'll, I'll see you around soon."

"Oh!" Mom yells before going to one of the boxes, "I actually have something for you before you leave!" After rummaging for a few seconds, she pulls out ten little spheres. The Pokeballs! "You'll probably want a few friends while you're out there."

I take the balls and slip them into one of the pockets of my pack. "Thank you, Mom. I'll be sure to put these to good use."

"See you, Walter. Have fun and be safe."

I nod and close the door, going into the hallway of the building. This was my new life I guess. Travelling and battling, catching and training, loving and hating, new friends and new enemies, and, of course, overly long mental lists only used to lengthen the chapters. I look down at Blue and smile, starting to walk towards the staircase. "Hey, Blue, didn't the Professor say something about an assistant being downstairs?"

Blue looked up and nodded, letting out a ' _Zan_ ' and stepping in front of me a little. "Maybe we'll get to see them? I'd like to thank her again, even though we kinda have a bit already. This is a big thing. Have to show gratitude, right? Hey, where'd you go?" I looked down and saw that Blue had started walking ahead of me. Not really walking ahead. More like I stopped while I was monologue and he kept going. "Hey, wait up!" I rush back to him and matched his speed again. He was surprisingly faster than I thought he'd be, even though he is a Zangoose.

We get to the stairs and go down, reaching the second level and seeing Professor Bianca talking with someone. This must be the Professor in training she was talking about earlier. We walk up to the two and catch their attention. "Professor Bianca!"

The Professor smiles and waves back to me, "Walter! Are you off already?"

"Yes, ma'am!" I respond back, looking down to the guy she was talking to, "Is this the PiT you mentioned earlier?" This just gets a wierd look from the two. It takes me a minute before I finally get what the looks were for. "Professor in training. Get it? PiT?" The duo just let out an 'oh' before Bianca answered.

"Yes, this is." She turns her attention to the young man. "Dallas, this is the trainer I was talking about. Dallas, this is Walter. Walter, Dallas."

"Nice to meet ya," the young man, Dallas, puts out his hand. He sounded very distinguished, for someone that looked so young... and short. Like, dang, this kid was maybe five-one, five-two? I shook his hand and was once again surprised at the strength behind it. Is everyone in this dumb region a freaking bodybuilder? Like, Christ. He was another blond with messy hair that completely covered his eyes. He worn a plain white shirt and purple jacket-kind of a dumb color combination if you ask me-with some normal blue jeans. The guy was also really skinny, like, not even funny skinny. It honestly looked a little unhealthy.

I shake Dallas' hand, "You, too. Like the Professor said, I'm Walter. You can just call me Walt if you want." I let go of his hand motion down to Blue, "This is Blue, my starter." The Zangoose steps forward and lets out another loud meow.

"Nice to meet you, Blue. Amazing Pokemon you have there, Walter."

"Thank you. Do you have a partner?" I ask, thinking it would be strange if a Professor didn't have a Pokemon themselves.

"Ah, yes, I do." He reaches into his pocket and brings out a... Luxuryball? That lucky Pokemon. But that isn't what I noticed the most. The dude had a lisp. Badly. I will try my best to ignore it, but I feel I will laugh at some point. "This is my partner, Jet." He opens the ball and a orange Pokemon comes out. I knew what it was, I just couldn't force myself to remember it's name, so I had to play stupid here. "That is a... I'm sorry I forget what he's called."

"He is a Buizel! Water-types are my specialty," Dallas answers, patting the little guy on the head.

"Cool."

At this point, the Professor coughs to catch our attention again. "Well, it's great that you two got to meet, because I actually have a favor to ask of both of you."

We both look at the Professor and tilt our heads in almost unison. I was the first one to ask what it was.

"Well, Walter," Biance started, "since you are going on an adventure through the region, I would like if it is alright if Dallas went with you." With his question, Dallas looked even more confused then before. Something tells me this was dropped suddenly right here.

"Pardon me?" Dallas said after a moment. "Go with the random guy I just met in a region I don't think he even knows?"

"Yes."

"Into a wilderness that has changed drastically than from when I was in school, and changed even more over the last ten years?"

"Yes."

Me and Dallas just look at the Professor for a second before Dallas finally speaks up. "Well, I appreciate your honesty. I suppose I could if it's alright with you, Walter?" The short student looked over to me again.

I had to take a second before coming up with an answer. I don't have a problem with it, but it would be kinda weird to begin with. Like he said, we just met. I feel that would be nothing more than some awkward silence for a while. I suppose that's how most friendships start anyway, so it wouldn't be that bad. "Sure. The more the merrier, I suppose," I say after my thinking, "A little human interaction never killed anyone."

The Professor smiles and claps her hands again, "Oh, this brings back so many memories! Thank you two. This will be the start to an amazing adventure!" Bianca picks up her bag and turns around, "Well, I'm afraid I've used all the time I had. I hope you the best."

"Thank you, Professor," we both say to the overly green woman before Dallas looks up at me. "Well, where are we going first, I guess?"

That was actually a really good question. Where am I going? The heck am I even going to do in Unova? There's the League, but that feels a bit over done. There's no criminal group that I promised not to get involved with that I know of. I doubt this region has the Pokemon Contests like Hoenn or Sinnoh... Well, I guess we're going with the bit over done. And for that, the involves a bit of training. "Well, I guess we're going to the first Gym in this region."

Dallas simply nods and pulls Jet back into the Luxuryball. "Going for the League, huh? Don't know what you've heard, but the Gyms aren't the same typings they were ten years ago."

I didn't really get what her meant by this, so I tilt me head and ask, "What does that even mean?"

"A bunch of retirements, new Leaders showing up, those Leaders quitting. Just a lot of confusing bs," he explained, starting to go down the hallway, me following him. "Honesty, that's why I turned to science. Everything usually stays the same. Ironically, aside from learning to be a Pokemon Professor, I'm actually studying the opposite of that."

"The... opposite of things staying the same?" I question the short student, "Like, how things turn different, right?"

"Kinda. I'm studying how the sudden increase of nonnative Pokemon is effecting the region's already fully developed ecosystems and food chains." That made sense. I think.

"That's pretty cool actually," I tell him, as we start to exit the apartment building, getting hit with sudden light. Blue takes the initiative and runs towards the first patch of grass he could find and starts rolling around. I look around and take in as much of Accumula Town as I can before I leave for who knows how long.

"Thank you, Walter. Everyone says that it's a pointless study." Dallas looks down while saying this. I don't know why, but I felt like he wasn't that confident about his work. I just give him a pat on the back, "Well, if you ask me," I say, trying to reassure him, "that's actually pretty freaking important. We gotta know stuff like that for our safety."

Dallas looks back up and cracks a smile, nodding his head a little. "Thank man. Now, if you're going to take on the Gyms, you're probably going to train quite a bit. There's a Route near her that would be perfe-" Dallas is cut off by an explosion at a building that looked like a Pokemon Center! We both turn towards it and see that the roof is on fire and people were running out of it. I was about to say something before hearing a lady yell something.

"Ladies and gentlemen, stand back!" the new voice yelled, "Unova's Pokemon Rangers will take care of this!" I look over and see a young woman wearing a black and white outfit with matching headband running towards the building with two large Pokemon. From what it looks, they are a Crawdaunt and a... Pelipper? People actually use those? We watch as the woman and her Pokemon start working on putting out the building. Unova Rangers? Where have I heard something like that before?

Me, Dallas, and Blue were watching as the Unova Ranger lady was taking action on the burning building. This was the most coordinated thing I had ever seen, and within the span of, maybe, ten minutes, the Pokemon Center was out. We then watched as something strange happened. The Ranger turns to the Pokemon and says something to them, followed by a weird light coming off of them and then just... running off. Just like that, for no reason, they just ran off. Everyone applauded the lady, several of them coming up and thanking her. I look down at Dallas and we both nod, starting to go towards the Center. After a few minutes, the crowd around the lady starts to disperse and we walk up to her.

"Excuse me, Miss," Dallas says as we meet her, "I just want to say, that was amazing."

"It was nothing to it, kid," the Ranger says back, "just a normal work for a Pokemon Ranger."

The lady looks down and smiles a surprisingly messy smile at him. Like, holy crap this girl needed some braces. She also had a surprisingly smooth voice for someone that seemed so badass. Almost sounded like that new character from that cartoon, Universe something... Topaz! She sounded like a Topaz. She was pretty tall as well, passing my five-ten ass by a good foot or so. The lady also held a very sweet and caring face, looking almost a daycare teacher. Although, the one thing that stood out the most was she had a large streak of hair dyed a very bright, very loud neon pink. Her outfit was cool yet pretty plain, being a black and white mix throughout the whole thing, aside from the thing on her wrist. It looked like some kind of... I really don't even know how to describe this thing, it was a big watch? Screw it, you know what I'm talking about, you've all played Shadows of Almia.

"A Pokemon Ranger?" I ask. "I've heard of those before, what is that?"

The lady then pulls an unnecessarily dramatic pose, showing off the thing on her wrist the most. "The Pokemon Rangers are a special team, that uses the bond with Pokemon of the world to solve problems, save lives, and everything in between!"

We just look at the Ranger before simultaneously saying 'cool'. Or course, after a second, Dallas speaks up again. "That... thing on your wrist. Is that a Capture Styler?" The Ranger holds up her arm again, showing off the Styler even more. "You are correct young man. This little device right here allows me to-" She is cut off by Dallas, "To temporarily befriend Pokemon so they may be used in assistance for all situations."

The Ranger looks at Dallas for a second before laughing. "You're right! No one ever gets it on the first try. Who are y'all, anyways?"

I hold out my hand to introduce myself, "I'm Walter. A new Pokemon trainer hoping to take on the Unova League. This is my partner, Blue right here." I motion down to the Zangoose with my other hand. The lady shakes my hand and, surprisingly, didn't break my arm like the Professors. "Nice to meet you, Walt. Blue." She releases my hand and looks down at Dallas, "And you are?"

"The name's Dallas, Professor in training." He puts out his hand and they shake again. "Nice to meet you Professor Dallas. Guess I'm next. The name's Candice, newest member of the Unova Rangers! I'm going around helping others and learning more about the region."

"Oh?" I ask, "Are you not from here, too?"

"Yeah, I just moved here a few weeks ago after graduating Ranger school. Originally from the great islands of Alola!"

Oh, dear Arceus, an Alolan.

* * *

"Leader Isaac, we have big new for you, Sir!" the Lieutenant speaks as he walks into the large office room. This was a very bad idea, since the boss had the strictest 'only speak when you're spoken to' rule. Isaac looks up from the computer on his desk, already annoyed from the sudden intrusion. "This better be important, Freddrick. I am very busy."

"Yes Sir, this is incredibly important," Freddrick says as he stops in front of the desk, "we believe that we have found someone capable of summoning the Legendary Celebi."

The large man simply stands up and walks around the table, coming nearly face-to-face with his Lieutenant. "Bring me to him." The Lieutenant nods and turns back towards the door, followed by Isaac. The Leader and third in command walk down to the bright hallway, passing several, what anyone else would call, Grunts who all saluted to the duo. Once Freddrick and Isaac reach the farthest door on the floor, the Lieutenant and Leader look into the window to see a young man sitting-well, more like tied to-a chair and blindfolded behind a table.

"Freddrick," Isaac says to man holding the door, "what can you tell me about the boy?"

"He says his name is Sam, and that he is from the Orange Islands. Apparently not from this time period. Sometime between the early and late Victorian era in Johto. He claims to have a very strong connection to the Legendary," the Lieutenant explains, "according to him, Celebi will only show if he is in trouble."

Isaac simply stands and thinks for a few moments before turning to Freddrick. "Then make him. I have to return to my work."

"Yes Sir, Leader Isaac!" Freddrick salutes before pulling out a communicator device. "Vince. Alexander. Prepare to make the boy talk."

Isaac turns around and slowly returns to his office and his work. If this boy truly does know how to summon the time Pokemon, this could possibly be the biggest leap Team Vision has ever gotten. Once he enters the room, he is met with a tall, purple haired gentleman. Isaac takes a step back before collecting himself and addressing the man.

"Commander Tallen! I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were stopping by today."

"All is fine, Isaac. I'm just here for the usual update on our progress." The man looks down at the desk and picks up the Orb. "Still haven't found Palkia yet, have you?"

"N-no, Sir. Sadly, it has alluded our grasp. I promise, I will take it upon myself to get the Sinnoh team in order."

Commander Tallen grunts at this and put the Orb back into it's stand. "Sinnoh. Have you ever been there, Isaac?"

"Yes Sir, once to get the Orb."

"I can't believe those people. All terrible. Tried to Sinnie me out of all my money. Do you know they let children into their casinos? No respect for anyone, I swear... Can we make it to where they are the first ones gone?"

"I... will take it up with the scientists, but I believe so."

"Great!" Tallen throws up his hands rather dramatically. "Now, onto my original point. I hear you have the Hoenn Orbs?"

"Yes, Commander Tallen. We have just collected them from the Champion, and they are on their way here now."

"Perfect. I've always liked those two. Especially Kyogre, have I ever told you that? Always, always loved Water-types!"

"Yes, Commander Tallen, you have told me. Several times actually."

"Isaac, when we get the proper artifacts, I would like you to call me so I may see the Suicune. You know, before we do, uh... yeah, do the thing."

"Believe me, Tallen, you will see every single Legendary before 'the thing'."

"Amazing." Tallen turns around and looks out across Castelia City before spotting one place that was interesting to him. Something that, to him, was quite more important than their work at the moment. "Isaac?"

"Yes, Commander Tallen?"

"Do you care to go for some golf? I never noticed that course down there before."


	4. The Ranger

Alright, this chick was from Alola. Doesn't mean she's like most of them. Who knows, maybe she's cool? Not dancing in a field of flowers, no dumb floral dress, no preaching about the sun or moon or whatever they worship over there. I mean, so far she's been nothing less than a badass. I will give her the benefit of the doubt and not slap that stupid, tanned, Alolian face. "So, Candice," Dallas starts up, "why the Unova region of anything?"

"Well, it's simple Professor," the Ranger answers, "I heard that this region had finally opened it's first ever Ranger bases. I just so happened to want to start off fresh in a place unknown to me. Adventure, that's what I wanted!" Candice shouts out dramatically, making herself even louder than before. Honestly didn't even know that was possible. "Also, my Dad moved her when I was a baby and I'm going to, in order, find him and beat the crap out of him for abandoning me and my mother." Revenge, huh? Ok, Candice was a little cooler than I thought she'd be.

"So you're on a revenge high then?" I ask, trying to make sure I understand the situation before jumping to conclusions. "Yeah, I guess you can call it that. Mostly it's to help the people and Pokemon of Unova no matter what, but that is a small, side thing I'm working on."

"Well, if there's one thing I can get behind, it's a revenge story!" I shout and throw my hands out, "Look, me, Blue, and Dallas here are traveling the region and blah, blah, blah, plot stuff. If you're helping eveyone in Unova, maybe you could travel with us?"

Dallas interjects for a second, "Did you just say plot stuff?"

"Not important. So, Candice? Care to find your Dad and get some well deserved revenge and help people?"

The pink haired Ranger thanks for a second before smiling, making me think she's agreed to it. "What the heck? I'm going everywhere anyways, a little company never hurt anyone."

I clap my hands together and get all three of my traveling companions attention. "Perfect! So... we were doing something before this... Dallas, what were we doing?" The short PiT looks up at me with a type of 'are you serious' look, probably surprised how fast it took me to forget something. "I was about to tell you about where you can train before going to the Gym. Dude, it was only like ten minutes, how did you forget that fast?"

"I have a very short attention span. Doctor says I might have ADHD."

"You know, they have medication for that."

"Oh, yeah, sure," I say very sarcastically, "I'm a little hyper so I'm going to drug myself up. That's definitely not a bad thing!"

"Sarcasm is beneath you, Walter." Dallas says as he starts to turn around to a path leading out of the town. "Like I was saying, the first route is always the best place to begin any journey!" He starts walking to the pathway, followed by me, Blue, and Candice. He stops in front of a sign that simply reads 'Route 2'. "This is where pretty much everyone around here start their adventure. Completely full of training Pokemon." He then steps into the grass of the Route and tunrs around. "Let your training begin. Although, since this is the start of your journey, maybe I should show-"

I cut him off right there, knowing what he was going to say. "Show me how to catch a Pokemon, because I'm apparently an idiot that doesn't know jack diddly, right?"

Dallas takes a few moments before turning around and looking down. "Well, I guess I don't need to show you anyways. Apparently you know everything."

Damn, now I feel a little bad. He actually looks a little sad about that. I guess being a PiT meant he has to teach that kind of thing to trainers. Maybe I should let him show, just to make him feel better? Would I be a jerk if I didn't? I probably would be a huge jerk. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Why don't you go ahead and show me, just for the hell of it." Dallas perks up a little and turns back around. "Are you serious or just trying to make me feel better?"

"Eh, little bit of column a, little bit of column b." Hey, if I'm traveling with the dude, I might as well be honest with him. Dallas then pulls out the Luxuryball and brings out Jet again. Me and Candice watches as he comes up behind a wild purple, feline looking Pokemon. It was a Purrloin! "Now, what you're going to want to do is, of course, weaken the wild Pokemon first." Yeah, like we don't know this already. When the Purrlion turns around, it automatically switches into an attack position, ready to take out the Water-type.

"Jet, show them what you've got with Aqua Jet!" With the command, the Buizel engulfs itself in water and charges directly for the smaller Pokemon. The Purrlion in retaliation, unsheathes their claws and tries to strike back, only to be hit near instantly. While this happens I hear a few grunts come from Candice, catching and drawing my attention to her. "Hey, Candice," I start, "something wrong?"

"It's just..." the Ranger pauses for a second before sighing, "this is not what Pokemon are for. They shouldn't be used to fight and keep in freaking tiny balls. They are companions that are asked to aid in the help of humans." I look at the Ranger and roll my eyes. I get where she was coming from, but I knew it wasn't going to change anything. I can tell she knew it too. She was a Ranger, so her view on how to utilize Pokemon is different than ours. Also, she was an Alolian. Wanting to be some peaceful annoyances is their thing. "I get what you mean, but I really don't think you can stop it."

"I know I can't stop it, it just makes me feel better if I complain a little bit. Is that weird?"

"Of course not! I complain all the time and I feel amazing about it!"

Before Candice can say anything, Dallas whistles to catch our attention. "Excuse me, did you even pay attention to that?" We both lie and nod our heads, making Dallas sigh a little bit and walk back to us. "I know y'all didn't, but it doesn't matter. I caught my first Pokemon, and got to train a little bit. You get the whole deal I take it?"

"Nooo," I say, overly sarcastically,"I have no idea what I'm doing out here."

"I say it again, Walter," the short student repeated himself, "sarcasm is beneath you."

I laugh at this. "Nothing is beneath me! I have no standards to be above!" This just gets a few looks from the Ranger, Pit, and Blue. It's true. I am above nothing and have borderline no standards for anything. After a couple seconds of awkward silence, I cough and talk again. "So, I guess training time?"

"Yeah, you two can train," Candice says before walking ahead of us, "I'm going to go Striaton City and inform my boss on what I'm doing with you two dinks."

"Alright," I say, waving her off, "see you there, I guess."

Dallas leans into me and asks in my ear, "Did she just say dink?"

"Yes she did, Dallas. Yes she did." I whistle and Blue rushes up to my side, letting out a ' _Zan!_ ' I could tell this guy was ready to do some damage. "Now, how shall we begin this unnecessary training montage?" I look around and see another small Pokemon. I could only make out a little bit of the Pokemon since it was hiding in the grass, but I could tell it was mostly canine shaped. I walk up to it and it instantly turns around, letting out a loud growl. I could actually see what it was at this point and see that it was a Rockruff! I look down at Blue and smile. "Alright, Blue. Let's get our story started off right!" Blue mews in response and lets out his red claws. "Nice. Start us off with a Fury Cutter!"

* * *

Candice had walked into the decently sized town of Stiaton and looked around. Once she caught the Ranger base, she walked over and went inside to be met with the very much needed air conditioning. Along with the ac, she was greeted by the bases secretary, Kenny. "Candizzle, what is up girl? How was Accumula?"

"Eh, it could've been better," Candice answers before taking off the headband, "There was an explosion at the PC so I had to take that out. Then I met some kids that are doing the stupid League thing. Gonna travel with them I guess."

"Dang." the orange wearing secretary says before bringing out some papers and a pen. "So, you're going for your dad revenge thing or are you going for 'why the heck not'?"

"Dad revenge. I also feel I could do better if I go around the region instead of being stuck in this little southeast corner of Unova." Candice sits down and grabs the pen, starting to write down the events of the Accumula incident. "Also, that new professor guy looks like he could use all the help he could get out there. Dude looks like a twig."

"Professor? I thought this regions was... oh Arceus, what was it?" Kenny thinks for a second before showing obvious remembrance. "Bianca! Isn't this regions professor Professor Bianca?"

"Yeah, but that's not who I'm talking about." Candice explains before putting down the pen finished with the report. "It's some new guy that's training for it or something. Lot of potential, but way, way to wimpy looking. Could probably use a bit of help while traveling."

Kenny takes up the papers and puts them in a small file. "Sounds like it. Oh, speaking of traveling, I think you'd like to take your little companion with you before you leave."

With this, Candice perks up with a smile. "You mean Scrap got here finally? Man, it's been freaking two weeks!"

"Look for yourself." Kenny turns around and whistles, catching the attention of the Rangers partner Pokemon. A second later, the little Mimikyu hops in and onto the desk and nuzzling up against Candice. "Scrap! Man, it's great to see you! Sorry it took so long." It small Ghost-type simply smiles, or, makes a smiling sort of expression with his eyes, and lets out a quiet ' _Kyuuu!_ '

"There's my little freaky friend. Hey, you want to meet some dudes I met in Accumula? We're going to be going around Unova with them!"

Scrap jumps up and down on the desk in very happy manner. The little Mimikyu has always loved meeting new people and Pokemon. Candice smiles at the happy antics of the ragged Pokemon. "Great. They'll be here pretty soon."

"You are aware you're talking to a shadow with sack over it's head, right?" Kenny asks, trying to tease the Ranger and Ghost Pokemon, only to be met with the most evil glares ever given by anyone ever. "Uh, never mind." Kenny looks down and rolls in his chair into the room behind him before yelling "Sorry!" from inside. He's fun, but he can be stupid sometimes.

Funny, stupid Kenny.


	5. Striaton Center

"You know," Dallas starts as we keep going down the Route, "I'm surprised you actually caught a Rockruff as your first Pokemon."

"Oh yeah?" I ask down at the PiT, "Why is that?"

"Well, it's a Rock-type and you have a Normal-type partner. Statistically speaking, you shouldn't have been able to do much damage." He was right with this. The fact I did anything to my new Rockruff, Jazzmyne, was amazing. Sure, Blue did take a little bit of damage, but it was nothing to him. The dude's surprisingly durable. I take a second before answering back, "Hey, what can I say? I am awesome."

The short student just rolls his eyes and looks around. "This place is so freaking pretty." He right. For such a city-esque region, even the small routes and slightly naturish areas had a calm, beauty to it. And that's coming from a guy from Johto! Sadly, like I said, this is a short route and we walk into Striaton City in borderline no time, minus the unimportant training that everyone tries their best to skip, both in game and let's plays. The city is actually really nice, for being in the middle of Arceus no where. The roads were very nice and laid out, as if this was an actual city where cars would drive, but there aren't because for some reason vehicles don't exist in this universe unless you're a moving company or police! Sorry, had to internally rant for a second.

The one building in town that caught my attention the most was the small, black and white building close to the Pokemon Center. If I know anything about video game layout, the building that sticks out the most is where you need to go next. But first, to the Pokemon Center to heal Blue and Jazz. I nudge Dallas and point ourselves to the red roofed building and start walking, being followed by the PiT and a, slightly, injured Blue.

We walk into the Center and go up to the desk. For a hospital, these places are always so freaking empty. This one only had about three other people waiting in it, plus a Houndour sitting by a chair. It's weird. Once we get to the main desk, the Nurse Joy- yes, we're still going with that because M is unnoriginal-greets us with a smile. "Welcome to Striaton Cities Pokemon Center. How can we help you two today?" I was about to ask who 'we' was until an Audino walks out of the door behind her, holding a tray with three pokeballs in it.

I step forward and greet the Nurse, "Hi, we just need a little fixer-upper."

Joy nods with a smile as the nurse Audino pulls up another of the pokeball trays. "Well," Nurse Joy says, "we are more than happy to help. We just need your pokeballs and we'll be in business." She looks down at Blue, "Oh, I'm sorry. Does your Zangoose not do pokeballs?"

I look down at Blue and he kind of just shrugs at the question. I haven't actually thought that part through. He only got out of that thing maybe half an hour ago and he seems pretty happy. I guess for the time being he's a free roam Zangoose. I look back up to answer, taking out the ball that had Jazz inside, Dallas doing the same with Jet and Purrlion's. "Not really. Blue's a free roamer."

Joy nods again , "Great. If your Blue will follow me, we can have everything ready for you an few minutes."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Dallas says as the Audino takes the pokeballs and Blue back into the doorway. We both turn and walk over to the small seating area in the corner. I didn't realize until now, but there was music playing from the ceiling. Great, waiting room music. Because that's what I wanted today. Thought these places were supposed to be silent or something. I look onto the small table next to me and pick up the pile of magazines to see if anything's worth a read. 'Pokemon-amie: How to Love and Care for Your Pokemon.' Nope, already know how to do that. 'Natural Geographic: Native Inhabitants of Johto, Millennium Before Advanced Science Made its Changes." Not a history person. 'People & Pokemon: Special Interviews With Unova Gym Leaders and Elite Four." I'd do it, but I hate reading interviews. Just like with my vacation to the Sinnoh region, I expected more than what I knew would be there. I toss the magazines back down and lean back.

"So, Dallas," I say after a minute or two of awkward silence, "where you from?"

This PiT sits up, slightly startled before looking over to me. "Oh, I'm from Castelia City!"

"So you're native here then?"

"Yes sir, born and raised! Although, I wouldn't mind going somewhere else for a while. This region gets so annoying!"

"Really? If you don't want boring, you'd may want to stay away from Johto then."

Dallas tilts his head at this, "Why would I stay away from Johto? Is it that bad?"

I laugh at this. "That bad? It's the region that uses pokeballs equivalent of Almia. Freaking open land for miles and almost no cities. Was quiet, though."

"Hmm... I like quiet." Dallas leans back and looks up at the ceiling.

"Cool..." I respond back before going quiet again. Just like that we are back to the awkward silence. I can tell this is going to be weird for some time, so I do something a little bit unnecessary I guess one could call it. "Alright, that's it," I say out suddenly, causing Dallas to jump slightly.

"Mother of Mew, what the heck man?" Dallas said with a little annoyance in his tone.

"Sorry about that. Look, I was thinking," I start off with, "if we're going to be on this little trek thing, I think we should try to get to know each other a bit, y'know?"

Dallas looks back down before smiling and nodding back, "Yeah. Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

"Great. So, uh... who do you want to start, or should I just go, or what?"

"Hey, your idea, your first."

I tilt my head before nodding back to him, "I guess you have a point. Alright, well, let's see... I was born in Johto a little over sixteen years ago. I've always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer but my Mom was a little against it. And... holy hell, I am apparently extremely boring." I try to think for a second before remembering something, "Oh, I also really love those Malasada things from Alola. Not Alola itself, but those Malasadas. Freaking amazing."

"Huh, ok. Cool little bits I guess." Dallas takes a second before sighing and talking again. "Well, I'm just under fifteen, always wanted to be a professor or scientist or something, I raised my Jet from an egg, and..." He stops for a second and looks down. "I have a minor, very minor... swimming problem..."

Swimming problem? Was that even really a thing? Unless of course I'm just bad at reading things and he means what I think he means. "So, you can't swim? Is that what I'm getting from that or am I just bad at reading things?"

Dallas' face goes a little red before nodding a little. "Yeah... Never learned how to. To busy trying to, y'know, do the science/professor thing."

I laugh a little and pat the guy on the back. "Dude, there ain't nothing to be ashamed of. It isn't all that hard." I try to cheer Dallas up, which I think was working because with what I said his head perks up a little. "Look, tell you what. Next time we get the chance, rain or shine, river or sea, with or without Pokemon, I'll go out of my way to try and teach you. Sound cool?"

Dallas' face got a little more red before cracking a smile. "I think that's be pretty cool."

"Great! And, hey, look. Since you told me something a little, I dunno, private? Would you call that private?" He just nods his head in response. "Yeah? Yeah, well, it would only be fair if I did the same."

"Oh, yay, trading private information about each other! Amazing way to start a friendship."

"I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not... But anyways! My thing is that I'm... kinda scared of Ghost-types." I could swear my face was getting even redder than Dallas' was.

Dallas just laughs quietly to himself before looking at me. "Walter, that doesn't sound like a problem. That just sounds like totally normal, uh, normal thing, y'know? People are scared of some things, and you're scared of Ghost-types." The PiT shrugs his shoulders and leans back and looks back to the ceiling. "Heck, I'm scared of some stupid stuff, too."

I felt like it might have been going over the line at the moment, but I felt like I had to ask. He basically set me up for it. "And... what is it?"

"Legendaries." That is literally all he said. Although, I didn't really get it.

"So, legendaries? Why Legenday Pokemon?"

"It's just... like I said, stupid stuff. Just all the power controlled by one, massive Pokemon! And there are so freaking many of them, too. I think it kind of just adds to my general fear of being small in the universe. Knowing a creature that alter all of time and space itself just makes me feel so small..." Dallas stops and looks over at me. To be honest, I was a little drawn back by this. Not only was I not expecting to have an existential conversation, but I was also starting to think of my own smallness in everything. Dallas tries to laugh it off. "Oh. Yeah, sorry about that."

I shake my head and bring myself back into reality. "N-no, Dallas, it's alright! Just, didn't expect to get so deep right there."

In a moment of trying to un-awkward the situation, the short student smiled and joked, "That's what she said." Of course, since I'm a sucker for those jokes, I laughed too. When we finished laughing, I see the nurse Audino and Blues walk out of the doorway again. "Oh, hey let's go."

Dallas and I stand up and go back to the desk and grab our Pokeballs and the Luxuryball. Still, that lucky, lucky Buizel. "Here you go, sirs. All happy and healthy!"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy. Nurse Audino, thank you as well."

This is met with a cheerful ' _Dino_ ' and the antenna things curling a little. Cute. I look down at Blue and am met with his normal little smile. "Feeling good, Blue?" Like usual, Blue lets out a mew and affirmative ' _Zaaang!_ '

Let's see how Jazz is doing, shall we. I take her Pokeball and let the Rockruff out. Jazzmyne looks up with her tongue out and happy smile, pawing at my shoes. "Hey, Jazz! You doing good?" This is of course met with a cute bark. "Yeah, you're good."

"Nice," Dallas says, "I guess if we're good, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's roll!"

" _Zaangoose!_ "

" _Ro-ock!_ "

The four of us turn and go to leave the very lit up Pokemon Center and back into Striaton streets again. Like promised to Candice, we turn and go into the Ranger building right next to the Center. When we do, we see a pretty nice setup of a main room. Semicircle with two tables at each end, black and white floor like the ceiling outside, circle swivel chairs. The place had everything. We look forward and she a young man wearing an orange outfit sitting at the main desk. I guess that's the secretary or something.

"Dallas, Blue, Jazz. Go sit down, I'll get Candice."

"Whatever you say, Walter." Dallas starts walking over to the table on the black side of the room and looks down at Blue and Jazz. "So, Blue. Care to know some things about Hoenn even a native Pokemon doesn't know?" To which Blue lets out a confused ' _Goose?_ '

Weird guy. Talks to Pokemon. I walk up to the counter and catch the secretaries attention. "'Scuse me, sir?" The guy looks up and smiles. Probably Ranger policy, because this guy did NOT look like the kind of guy that should smile. Dude's teeth were very unstraight. Aside that, he looked very professional. Properly combed black hair, freckled as all hell, bright ass blue eyes, and a black and white headband. What is with this place and the black and white? Oh, yeah. Unova. Black and White's game region.

"Yes, sir. How can I help you?" The guy sounded like a higher pitched Robert Downey Jr. Really? That's the one we're going with? Alright then.

"I'm looking for my friend, Candice. This is the Ranger Base or Station or whatever, right?"

The secretary leans back and smiles again. "Yes indeed! Striaton City Pokemon Ranger Station! Candice mentioned you I think. A guy in a yellow and black hat, a shiny Zangoose, and a kid wearing literally the worst color combination ever, purple and white."

"Yeah, that's us. Name's Walter." I reach my hand over the desk, getting my hand broken once again by the strong handshake.

"Kenny, Ranger Secretary. Candice is in the back getting some things together. Should only be a minute."

"Thanks man."

"No problem. It is a secretaries job, after all."

I nod at Kenny and turn around, going to the table Blue, Jazz, and Dallas were at. Dallas was still talking about Hoenn and was apparently on something about space.

"-just a big laser at the thing, hitting the stone and bringing a change in the stone. Soon, the stone turned into an alien Pokemon named Deoxys!"

The two Pokemon tilted their heads in interest.

I sit down on a swivel chair and catch the threes attention. "Deoxys? Are you seriously trying to say that 'alien rock' was a real thing?"

"Uh, duh!" Dallas raises his arms dramatically to strengthen his point. "There was whole thing on the news about all over the world! Sinnoh, Kalos, Johto, even here knew about it!"

"Sure, because it's not easy to fake something like that. It's not like there are movie studios that do that stuff, and only that stuff, all the time!"

"Seven satelites were destroyed by that Pokemon! Rayquaza even woke up to take care of it!"

"Rayquaza. Like that big lizard is actually patrolling the atmosphere! It's probably in hole somewhere, waiting to be summoned to by some stupid artifact thing."

"Are you two arguing about Legendaries?" A familiar female voice says as Candice walks up to the table and sits down. "No one knows jack about them except the basic stuff they control. It's a pointless argument."

"Oh, hey Candice!" Dallas smiles and waves to the pink haired Ranger. "Hey, can you answer something for us? Was Deoxys a real Pokemon thing that happened or was it staged?"

"Are you serious right now?" Candice asks, rolling her eyes annoyed yet entertained. "Of course it was a real Pokemon! There was so much stuff going on with it. There was a whole thing about for like three months!"

Dallas smirked and leaned back in the chair, before starting to fall since swivel chairs don't have backs. Luckily he was caught by Blue who jumped down quick enough to catch him. "Ugh, thank you Blue."

Blue just smiled and let out a mewl again, pushing the professor in training back onto the chair.

"Anyways, I told you! I freaking told you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I still say the whole thing was staged!" I pointed to the two in a very 'I'm right and you know it' manner. I put my hand down and turn back to Candice. "So, you ready for this thing?"

"You bet your ass I am! Best part is, my partner finally arrived and he's coming with us!"

"Cool! Can we see him?"

"Of course." Candice turns around and whistles into the door she just came out of. "Hey, Scrap! Come meet the dorks!"

After a second, the doors slide open again and a small Pokemon that looks like a... a Pikachu? It wasn't a Pikachu, obviously, it looked like a very poorly made costume with scribbled face and stick tail. The little Pokemon also also had two small lines on it's stomach, that I could only assume were the eyes of the real Pokemon underneath. The partner slides along the floor and jumps up onto the table in front of us. I don't know why, but I felt a weird... feeling to be away from the thing.

Candice than puts her arms out to show off the Pokemon, "Guys, this is Scrap! My partner all the way from Alola! Scrap, this is Walt, Dallas, and Blue." She points at each of us as she lists us, the little Pokemon sliding to each of us. When It got towards to me, I leaned back trying to avoid it.

"Uh, can I ask. What... exactly is Scrap?"

"Oh, right. Y'all probably don't know. Scrap here is a Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon! He's a Ghost- and Fairy-type!"

Hearing this, I get up from my chair and turn away from the table, wrapping my arms around myself. "Ok, nope. Nope, nope, nope. All of the nope. All of it."

I couldn't tell, but it felt like Candice was tilting her head confused. "What's the problem?"

"Oh, dang," I hear Dallas say, "Walter's kind of has a fear of Ghost-types. Maybe should have told you that beforehand."

I start to say something but I am interrupted by the feeling of some kind of hand on my shoulder. I refused to look over but I could probably tell what it was. Still, I felt the need to ask. "Guys... Please tell me it's not touching me..."

"Uh, yeah, he's touching you." Candice answers.

"If I look over my shoulder... am I going to want punch it?"

"I... actually don't know, but if you do I'll bust your teeth."

Against my better judgement, I take a deep breath and slowly look onto my shoulder. When I do, I see a very long, black hand on me, connected to an even longer black arm which was coming out of the bottom of the Mimikyu.

"O...k then..." As I try to force this out of my mouth, I realize I was starting to black out slowly, before my vision going completely black. Before I hit the floor, which I knew I was going to do, I heard a very quiet 'Oh shit' come from one of the two other companions. Oh shit was right indeed.


	6. Striaton Ranger Station

I was waking up on what felt like a couch. Once I could see things properly, I look around and see Candice, Dallas, Blue, Jazzmyne, and Kenny sitting around me, talking about something stupid from what I could tell. Luckily, I was able to catch the last few bits of Kenny's conversation.

"-diet furries and syrup furries. Basically, the first three layers are the diet, people whom you can stay around with out strangling the hell out of, and the last four are the syrup, plain degenerates in that Zubatshit crazy fandom."

Looking at the other four, I could see a combination of thoughts on this topic, Dallas appearing somewhat interested, Candice was slightly disgusted, and the Pokemon were simply confused. Dallas was the first one to say something to this, "So, what about just normal trainers than?"

"Well, as long as they aren't trying to do anything weird with their Pokemon, I think either level one or not even on the spectrum."

Candice, still with a disgusted look, asks, "And... if they are?"

"Probably around level six or seven. Although, if they are seriously trying to do that and you know it, call the police. That's just messed up."

I reach up and feel my head. Yeah, ow, ok that hurt. Must be where I hit whenever I fell. Why did I even fall in the first place? I start to sit up and catch the attention of the five others, making Candice and Dallas rush over to me. I sit upright and look at the two, "Can someone tell me... what the hell happened?"

Dallas looks at Candice and back down to me. "You kind of fainted, dude."

I roll me eyes at this. I am not in the mood right now for someone to be smart at me. "No duh. Why, did I faint?"

Candice chimes in at this, "I can answer that one! You fainted when Scrap put his hand on your shoulder. By the way, I am so sorry! I did not know you had phasmophobia, and that was a bad move on my part."

I rub my head and look around again, seeing the little demon sitting on the table where I was earlier. I remember now completely. Little thing scared the ever loving shit out of me with those creepy little arms. Part of me figured I had to suck it up and be at least some sort of apologetic over my reaction. "No, no, it's fine. He just... surprised me is all. He isn't gonna, you know, come with you, is he?"

"Well, uh, yeah. He's my partner, of course he is. Is that a problem?"

Oh dear Arceus, I'm going to have to put up this thing, aren't I? Of course I am, because every damn Pokemon story has some female companion. Yeah, y'all can blame M for that, he's unoriginal and can't take liberties with having an all dude cast. Dipshit... Well, I guess I'm going to have to suck it up a little Alright, I'm off my forth wall soapbox. "No. No, I can... I can work with it, I guess. Just, keep him at least... a mops length away from me, please."

"A mops length?"

"I was playing a game a while back, and there was some crazy janitor that was required to have everyone a mop away from him or else he'd probably snap and kill a kid. So, yeah. A mops length."

Everyone just looked generally confused at this except for Kenny, who just laughed at the unnecessary reference. Eventually, Candice spoke again, going over to the table and Scrap, "That's kind of retarded to be honest. If you dare try to do anything like that, it will come to bite you again."

"I'm serious, Candice. Keep that little munchkin away from me!"

"Look, I'll keep him on a short leash, but I can't promise anything."

I give it moments thought before looking to the side, "I can live with that, I guess. Man, my head hurts." I take off my hand and get a lot of release off the knot. I guess most of the pain was the pressure I was giving myself. Of course, like usual I'm the cause of my own suffering. Just like my first date. That was a disaster that we shall not go into at the moment.

Dallas steps forward and lets out Jet, who jumps at my sight. I think that little guy likes me. "You did hit your head pretty hard, so it makes sense. Jet here can give you an Ice Bean if you want it." He and Jet laugh at this and, I guess Jet took it seriously, blasted the side of my head with an Ice Beam. Surprisingly, this did subside the pain I had before. Not surprisingly, was that my head was now freezing cold and most likely had the joke block of blue ice on the side. Dallas then covered his mouth extremely surprised and sorry, Candice and Kenny laughing in the background.

After a few moments of laughing and silence, I finally speak up to lighten the tension. "Well, good news? My head no longer hurting. Bad news? I am more than certain my head is frozen. Jet, good work, but you need to learn sarcasm. Anyone else, please help?"

Candice laughs again and puts her hand up, pulling out her... Pokenav? "Wait, wait! Hold on! Let me take a picture first, this is hilarious!." I hear a click come from the small device and Candice puts the Nav away, "Alright, I'm good. Someone who cares, take care of the ice."

"Yeah, yeah," Kenny says, walking over with a pen, "I'll get you outta there, give me a minute. You might get stabbed a few times."

Hearing this, Blue hisses-adorably, of course-and jumps in between me and the secretary. He glares at the guy in orange and Kenny backs off. Blue turns back to me and takes out his claws, putting them against my head and the ice. In one quick move and a very quiet _whoosh_ sound, the side of my face and head wasn't cold anymore. Blue let's out a happy ' _Zaaang_ ' and walks back to his little sitting area with Jazzmyne.

"Uh, thank you, Blue!" I say to the shiny as he sits down, going back to their conversation with Jazz. Wonder what they were talking about. I look back over to the three and rub my head again, not out of freezing or pain, but out of weird awkwardness. People were paying attention to me. This is weird for me. I just cough after a few moments and talk again, "Sooo... I believe we were about to go somewhere and do a thing?"

Dallas, finally coming out of his apologetic and surprised moment, speaks again, "Yeah, yes we were. We were just about to go out and you train for the Gym battle against Cress!"

Hearing this, Kenny picks his head up and looks at me like I'm some kind of idiot. "You're going against Cress? With those two?" He motions to Blue and Jazz in the corner. "Dude, you is gonna have some problems there."

I tilt my head, confused as to the reason, "And why is that exactly?"

"Well, let's see here," he makes a thinking look, only to mock me, "Maybe because Cress uses a Normal- and Water-type Pokemon! You're good with the Rockruff on his Lillipup, but Panpour? You need, like, a Grass- or Bug-type, or something! Arceus, man, don't you read anything about these Leaders?"

I think back to the Pokemon Center and the magazine that literally has interviews with the Gym Leaders in it. I now regret not reading those. Meh, there's always the next Center. "I... did not, but I will now. Where can I go to train and catch a Grass- and/or Bug-type around these parts?"

Kenny rolls his eyes and brings out a large piece of paper from his desk. Must be a map or something. He puts the map on the table in front of us. "Alright, here's where you're gonna want to go," he points to a small road off of the picture of Striaton City, "this here? That's Route 3. There, you can train to your hearts content and probably find... I dunno, a Sewaddle or something. Got that, Mr. Freak Out?"

"The nickname is unnecessary, and yes I have. Thank you, Kenny, we will be on our way."

"Nice. See ya, Freak Out. Dallas. Candice, don't let Scrap scare the hell out of him again."

Candice picks up the Mimikyu and starts walking out, followed by Dallas, then me, then Blue and Jazz. "Can't make any promises on that one! You know Scrap's a hugger."

Hearing this, I take a few steps away from the Ranger and her Pokemon. It'll be my ass if that little freak gets those weird hand things around me. "I understand that, and I request you not let Scrap try to hug me, please."

Candice just laughs at this and points down, "Little too late for that one, Walt."

I panic quietly and look down, just at the perfect time to see and feel the black arms wrap around one of my legs. I squeal and pick up my leg, almost hitting myself in the face with my knee. When I do this, I look back at Scrap and see he tear up a little and slide back to Candice. Honesty, I couldn't care less. I said I wouldn't allow any contact with him.

Candice scolds at me and walk keeps walking. "Just so you know, when Scrap likes someone, he will not rest until he shows his affection."

"Oh, no. The affection has been shown, I just chose to ignore it and not return it, in fear the little shadow with rags will steal my soul or something."

The little Ghost-type tears up even more, once again not getting any reaction from me, and let's out a quiet ' _Kyuuuu..._ ' Was I being a little rude? Definitely. Do I give any shits? Absolutely not. I don't work with these things.

Getting over my little 'episode' with Candice and the little demon, I keep walking through the door and back out into Striaton. Still decently day light out, so I couldn't have been knocked out for long. Could probably get a couple hours of training in. Grab something to eat then call it a night. Probably go to the Gym tomorrow. I look around the main part of the city and notice some people setting some stuff up by a kind of garden place with a fountain. The weird thing with this? They were all wearing the same colored clothes; purple and white. The worst color combination possible. Must have taken a page out of Dallas' book on fashion.

Sadly, from what I know from everything my Mom's told me, all the things I've seen on the news, and the Rocket and Galactic documentaries... There is, like, an eighty percent chance these guys were criminals or terrorists or something. Well, guess I'm not going near them. I promised my Mom, and that is the one promise I can not break.

Dallas sees them and points in their direction, "Hey, guys. Looks like those dudes are setting a thing up. Want to see where it goes later?"

This gets a 'yeah' from Candice and a couple affirmative mews, growls, and whatever the hell sound Scrap makes from the Pokemon. I'm the only one to think differently, "Nah, I'm good."

This gets a confused look from Candice. "First, you threaten my Scrap. Second, you know nothing of this regions Gym Leaders. And now, you don't want to check out one little thing in a garden, that is literally in the way of the Route we are going in?"

"Hmm, yeah, pretty much."

"No," Candice responds, very sternly, "You are checking this thing out with us. Understood?"

"What? You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can. Just because you're the one with the major goal, that doesn't mean you're the leader. We all have an equal choice here, and if we all want to see something, you're gonna have to suck it up and come with us, got it?"

I was a little taken back by this, if I'm being completely honest with you. This version of Candice was a tad bit different than the one I was acquainted with. Must be that good old Alolan bipolarity. I guess I can go with these guys, even if it is slightly going against my promise. I'm just listening, not getting involved, so it's good. Right? "Ok, I suppose you're right. I'm sorry, and I will go to this thing even though it is obviously a public presentation of a criminal and/or terrorist organization."

"Thank you. Now was that so hard?"

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?"

Candice forces an obvious sarcastic laugh, "I would be shocked other wise. Nobody said you're a main character, boy-o. For all we know, I'm the title character and you two are the lackies that follow my fine ass for no reason."

"I'm sorry, but are you breaking the fouth wall right now? Because that's my thing, Candice. Look, I'll go to the thing, I won't drop-kick your piece of Scrap. We are all now having equal choice and voting in this group. Sound better to you, Alola?"

After a few seconds, Candice smiles and turns back to the people setting things up, "Extremely better, Johto. Thank you." With this, all five of us start walking again, only to be interupted by Dallas asking something, "I'm sorry, going back a minute. Did you just say breaking the fourth wall is your thing?"

* * *

"No, man, I'm telling you," the new grunt told his superior as they were walking through the hallways, "it was a huge thing in Hoenn for, like, half a year! I saw the freaking laser shoot up, I know what I'm talking about."

The ace grunt just sighs, thinking about how he could possibly be having this argument for almost half an hour, and turns to the newbie, "Vince. How many times do I have to point this out? There are movie companies that do this crap! There are two in this region alone! They did it with the moon landing, and they did it with this so-called 'Deoxys.'"

"Alexander, you just don't get it. What would people gain from faking something like that? It makes no sense!"

"What makes no sense, is that we've spent almost half an hour arguing this instead of doing our job. You think that Sam kid has called for Celebi yet?" Alexander asks, looking through the door window at the, currently being tortured, kid. "I can not believe a guys nether regions can take that much electricity. How much did you set that too again?"

"Don't wanna hear it, that is my least favorite type of torture..." Vince takes a second to force that thought out of his mind before having another, honestly more important thought come to him. "Hey, uh, Alexander?"

"Yeah, Vince?"

"So, like, uh..." Vince stutters a little and finally forces out the right way of asking this, "Why _exactly_ are we torturing children to capture Legendaries?"

The ace grunt just looks at Vince for a second before answering, "Excuse me? We do not ask why, we just do as we're told."

"I-I know, it's just... what is the end goal here? I mean, I know the perfect sanctuary for all Pokemon thing, but what does collecting every single Legendary have to do with this?"

Within five seconds of asking this, Alexander grabs Vince's shoulder and forces him against the wall, looking him dead in the eyes. "Listen here, you little runt. There are some things you don't ask around here, got it?"

Vince just nods his head, terrified. This is the first time anything like this has ever happened.

"Good. Now look, what we're doing is important and not for the bottoms of the barrel, like you, to know, understand?"

Vince nods again.

"Good," Alexander takes off his hand, dropping Vince down to his knees,"Pick yourself up and go clean yourself off. And if I hear you ask about this anymore, you're going to be the one in that thing." The ace points to the doors window as he says this.

Vince just nods and rushes down the hallway, going into the nearest restroom. Good young Vincent. Blond nobody, wearing a dumb purple and white outfit-quite possibly the most Arceus awful color combination on Earth-standing at a nice five-eleven, and stupid red glasses. Still got the little scar under his eye too. He doesn't know why he thought that would go away, but he wants the thing gone for some reason. Funny thing, he doesn't even know where he got it from. Vince just looks into the mirror for a second before starting to talk to himself, "Ok, Vincent, that was pretty effed up. Note number four of this place: Don't ask questions. Oh, Mew, why did I give up my Contest career for this? I was amazing at those! I was always the only one with perfect fashion in it." The grunt sighs and turns on the water, splashing his face and trying to collect himself. As he does he turns and enter one of the stalls. Hey, since he's there might as well, right? As he sits down, Vince hears the door open again and two other people enter the restroom, in the middle of a conversation.

"-all human life," one of the voices say. Vince can tell just from this that the speaker was their leader, Isaac. Something pushed Vince to listen even closer to this. "Once we get our hands on Palkia's Orb and the rest of Johto's artifacts, we will be making the world a pure sancturary for Pokemon."

Soon, the next person speaks, "Amazing, Leader Isaac!" This other voice was the Lieutenant, Freddrick, "I could hear this plan every single day and it will always be perfect."

'This plan'? Were... were they seriously going over Vision's plan right in front of him? Vince quickly took out his Nav and turned onto the voice recorder function. Thank Mew for apps. He holds the Nav close to the crack in the stall and waits for the two to start talking again.

"Leader Isaac, if I may?"

"Go ahead, Freddrick. I'm actually in a much better mood presently."

"Is Celebi really a necessity? I know this is an idiotic question, but we already have Dialga. Why have a secondary time Pokemon?"

Before Isaac speaks again, the water turns on, making the conversation more difficult to listen to. "Ah, because Freddrick, you stupid, stupid underling. Without Palkia, Dialga's Orb is useless. With Celebi, we will be able to go back to a point where both Orbs were present at the same time. Do you follow me here?"

"Oooh, so when we get Celebi, we will go to the past, collect both Orbs, bring them back here, summon Dialga _and_ Palkia."

"Which in turn summons Giratina and Arceus. Allowing our plan to enter the final stages and cleanse this filthy world, and make our paradise."

"And leave it to the Pokemon to enjoy existence without human interference."

"Correct, Freddrick! Soon you may be on the same level as Claire. Now, come. It's been a while, the Sam child might be in trouble enough to bring up Celebi."

The water turns off and the duo leaders exit the restroom. Holy shit. Vince saves the voice recording and closes the app, putting the Nav back into his pocket. Vince then gets up again and goes to the sink again, talking to himself once more, "Vincent, does this classify as criminal activity?"

"Yes it does, other Vincent. Yes it does."

"Are we going to do something about this?"

"Once again, yes, other Vincent. Yes we are. Now get your lazy ass out of this restroom, stop talking to yourself, and find a way to get this thing shut down!"

"Yes sir!" Vince points to himself and smiles before leaving the restroom, going down the hall, and rushes into the elevator "Vincent, you sly Fennekin, you are as hidden as a Mew in Kanto."

Vince presses the button but before the doors close, a hand reaches in and opens it. The doors open again and Vince cowers a little seeing who it was. It was a very tall woman with a purple and white eye patch covering her left eye. She stood a good foot taller than the grunt and was dressed very formally, still bearing the Vision colors. She steps into the elevator and stands next to him, looking down at Vince. Realizing what was happening, Vince quickly salutes to the second Commander.

The lady looks down and chuckles a little, waving her hand. "At ease, grunt. No need for the salute."

Vince looks up and quickly puts his hands back down to his sides. "Y-yes, apologies Commander Saylen!"

The Commander looks down and watches the elevator light flash, slowly going back to the ground floor. She looks back at the grunt, "If you don't mind my asking, grunt, but why are you trying to be 'As hidden as a Mew in Kanto'?"

Vince panics a little and tries to come up with a lie. "O-oh, I'm, uh... trying to slip out real quick to... go buy Leader Isaac a present! Yes, I believe his birthday is coming up, correct?"

"Oh, you're right! Thank you, grunt, I almost forgot." The door opens and the Commander walks out, not acknowledging Vince anymore.

Vince lets out a deep breath and starts walking out as well, exiting the building and trying to think of what to do, where to do, and, most important, who he could trust now.


	7. Vision's Speech

These guys look like idiots. First off, purple and white. Can someone explain to me why that even seems like a good combination? Secondly, large flags with a giant purple 'V' over a white earth. Obvious bad guy symbolism. Thirdly, they all looked like freaking millennials, so I hate them. And yet, these two r-tards are making me sit through this dumb garbage. I'd say this is perfect situation to say 'I told you so' if this goes totally to shit. We go over and stand to watch, having a small crowd already around. I look around and pay attention to all the people interested in this, building up my mental defenses. I refuse to be pulled into anything these idiots say!

After a few minutes the group finishes putting everything up and were now standing in a line, silent. Maybe they were waiting for something? A shadow quickly flashes over the crowd and a woman lands in front of us! A Pokemon flies down and perches itself on the banner behind them. A Staraptor! The woman already looks like some kind of leader, if only by anime standards. Seriously, she's like a villain from some eastern anime. She was tall as hell, for one, wearing a fairly nice suit aside being purple and white. Black hair in a ponytail with a black and white eyepatch coming out of the bottom. Eyepatch. Someone please tell me one situation where having an eyepatch didn't make them a bad guy? Besides the obvious evil-villain suit and the obvious evil-villain, this woman had a very kind face. Evil always hides behind the most unknowing of doors.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the woman started after a minute, "I am Commander Saylen, of Team Vision!"

With this, I lean over to Dallas. "Team Vision sounds pretty evil to me, don't ya think?"

"Shoosh!"

"Sorry..."

"We at Vision," the Commander states again, "are working to make the world a place for Pokemon to live in a paradise!"

Now, I turn to Candice, "Sounds like something the old Team Plasma was working for, huh?" She slaps me in the back of the head.

"As we know, we have used Pokemon as a tool for our own amusement for eons, as both equals and significants. We only want one simple thing... for Pokemon to have a place in which they don't have to fear or be used and abused by us!"

I lean over back to the Candice, knowing what'll happen. "I mean, she has eyepatch for Arceus' sake! Are you even listening to this?" She slapped me again, even harder.

"We ask for only one thing from all of you, and this is only a very small favor. We wish you to lessen the work and strain you put onto your Pokemon! Do not put them in the battles we televise for amusement, do not put them into the work that can be easily replaced by people, and do not, I repeat, do NOT abandon them in what your trainers call 'Boxes', for there is no bigger punishment against Pokemon kind!"

This time, Dallas leans over to talk to me. "Now, does any of this sound 'evil' to you?"

"Of course it doesn't 'sound' evil," I explain to the PiT, "evil people always hide their intentions behind humble acts!"

The lady stops talking and looks down at us. At least, I think she was. It's hard to tell with that eyepatch. "Well, well, well," she finally says, walking over to us, "what have we here? Some naysayers, huh? Oh, please tell me why don't you care?"

I look up at the woman and actually struggle to come up with anything to say. After a few moments I finally speak, "I-I-I'm not a nay sayer, Miss... uh... Saylen, was it?"

"Yes, that is my name."

"I'm just saying, this is a little bit... similar, I want to say, to the speech that I believe Team Plasma had before that whole fiasco."

She smirks a little bit at this and turns back to the line, walking back to her spot. "Ah, yes, Team Plasma! There is a difference between us, the difference being we hold true to our plan!" She turns back to the crowd. "I know the situation between the people and the Teams of this region has been less than favorable, but I promise to you all, Vision holds nothing but the best intentions for people, Pokemon, and the world!"

I sit as the rest of the crowd actually claps. I don't know why, but these idiots were clapping! At all of this impossible to accomplish goals. I look over and Candice and Dallas seemed to have some sense and didn't clap. Although, they were kind of heavily interested in this topic. After a good, I don't know I stopped paying attention, of stupid monologue later and Team Vision gave a large bad and started packing up. The Commander gave me a very sharp glare at us... no, me. She gave me a very sharp glare and hopped back onto her Staraptor and took off. Finally, maybe I can get to what I was trying to do again.

"So... please tell me I'm not the only suspicious of this?" I ask, look at the duo and our Pokemon. I get a affirmative ' _Zaaang!_ ' from Blue, and a pair of annoyed looks from everyone else. "Well, at least Blue's with me. Wait a sec, Jazz!" The Rockruff looks up and barks, flopping her tongue out at me. "C'mon, even you have to see those guys are kinda weird, right?"

"Look, dingus," Candice pats me on the back, "we aren't saying those guys aren't weird. We're just saying we don't think they're all that bad guys, and definitely not terrorists!"

"I will admit," Dallas finally speaks up, "that Saylen woman was strangely into it when you brought up Plasma. She was really trying to push back the idea of being similar to them. It was... a little too convenient, almost planned to happen."

"You mean like she knew someone was going to bring up the fact her speech was almost on par for Plasma's speech and, just maybe, they have some kind of plan just as on par for Plasma's plan?"

Candice and Dallas look at each other for a second. I fell bringing that up might have caused an epiphany between them. Although, it was broken when Dallas laughed a little and talked again. "Dude, you are putting way too much thought into some dumb team."

"Oh my Arceus, you are both arrogant and stupid. Alright, I'll be in the Route!" I was done with this conversation and wanted to get to something important. Blue and Jazzmyne follow me and I hear the other two talk between themselves and follow. I find the walkway into the Pokemon filled area and look at the sign. Of course it only says the Route number with no other information. You know, the very least they could do is put a list of the Pokemon in the Route. Huh... someone, dial up Nintendo! I have something they can toss into Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon!

I walk into the grassy area and begin the normal training thing I am decently certain no one wants to sit through. Unless of course you do, in which case why the hell haven't you said anything yet? Screw it, we're skipping for the time being. After a good half hour of training with Blue and Jazzmyne, I finally decide to do what Kenny said and catch either a Grass-type or Bug-type. And, just on cue, I see a little kinda bug looking thing... wait, what did Kenny say I should catch? A Sewaddle! That's what this little yellow and green thing is. Well then, who shall I use? Blue's been doing the most, so he's probably tired, yet Jazzmyne is a Rock-type so she'll have a disadvantage... Sweet Arceus, this is the first thing I've had a problem with choosing.


	8. Collar

So, can I just say, before we actually start, that so far I hate Bug-types. The main thing I hate about Bug-types is the freaking String Shot that, no matter how much you try, will get on everyone. For example, my arm is now stuck to my side and all my clothes are sticky! But, I am going to power through it because I need a Bug- and/or Grass-type. Also, how can I not, Sewaddle is so freaking cute. Am I wrong? No seriously, try telling me this thing isn't the most adorable thing in this universe. Alright, I guess I we can start now, I just wanted to get that out. Also, someone said they like the fourth wall breaks, so I guess this was like a mini present of some kind.

Jazzmyne had taken a small beating from the wild Sewaddle, but it was almost certain we were winning. The small Grass-type had String Shot her to a point of near no moving, but it was easily torn apart with a quick Bite or Tackle though it. Thankfully, the Tackle would often hit the Sewaddle as well, getting it even closer to being caught. After a small, yet fairly well fought battle, the bug was almost down and had a Pokeball being thrown at it. The reqular three shakes happen, and then the clicking noise, showing my catch. Jazzmyne jumps and barks when it does, wagging her tail happily. I laugh and go over to pick up the ball, petting Jazz on the way.

With my new Pokemon, I walk back out of the Route to find Candice still waiting at the big fountain thing. I look around and don't see Dallas anywhere, which surprised me a little. He would've said he was going somewhere, and I didn't see him come into the Route at all. I go over and look up at the Ranger.

"Yo, Candice," I say, "where'd the PiT go?"

She look down and laughs a little. "PiT? Oh, wait, that's right... Yeah, he said he had to pick up some stuff for a thing he's doing or something. Seemed really excited for some reason."

"Ah, coolio. Well, I got the Grass-type for the gym. I don't know what I should call her, if anything. You happen to have any ideas?"

"Silky. No, Silk."

"Gay, but it has a nice ring to it."

This gets me another slap on the back of my head. "Don't call my ideas gay. You're gay."

"Eh, meet me at the halfway point and then you'll be right."

Candice hears this and looks at me a little surprised. Guess she didn't see that coming. "Wait... wait, what? You're gay?"

"No, I said halfway point. That's my term for bi."

"Oooh, so... straight, but confused?"

"What? No, no, no, you aren't getting this. I am bi. I like both. I am not straight, I am not gay."

"No, you're not getting this. It doesn't work that way. You're either gay or straight, there's no middle ground."

"Yes there is, holy shit. Am I seriously having this conversation?" I turn and look at Dallas, who has somehow showed up, "Dallas, can you believe I'm seriously having this conversation? Wait, when the hell did you get here?"

"While you two were arguing over this dumbass topic. I got my stuff, what's next?"

Candice looks down at him and shrugs, "Hell if I know. To my knowledge, this dingus is driving."

"I am not a dingus! Whatever the hell a dingus is... Anyways, I was gonna pop by the Center then maybe head to the gym."

"Cool. While we're there, I can work on my project. I can't wait to show you two!" The short professor smiles and jumps a little excited before settling down.

"Oh, a project," I say with a sarcastic whistle, "I bet it'll blow our socks off. Or, in Candice's case, idiot leggings." And another smack to the head. I brush it off and start my way to the Center once again, followed by my two companions and Pokemon.

We enter the Pokemon Center and do the same thing as we did earlier the day. We all sit in the waiting area and listen to the annoying waiting music. Honestly, whoever invented that, was truly the biggest villain in the history of the world. Candice slouches into the chair and gets onto her Nav, probably checking... no, I am not saying that. I don't care it's an amazing pun, everyone will leave and then will be no point continuing this damn story. Because it's a freaking pun! She was checking Facebook, ok. I could tell she was trying to block us out, but I was pretty dead set on not letting that happen. Dallas, on the other hand, grabbed his backpack and set it on the table, opening it and reaching in.

"Alright guys," he says, trying to get our attention, "are you ready to see my magnum opus of modern technology?"

Candice lowers the Nav and looks up, "We have balls that can turn monsters into light and machines that can trade Pokemon through time. If it even slightly surpasses that, I will call you the biggest genius in our age."

"Sarcasm is beneath you, Candice." He smirks and pulls out a... collar. It was a metal collar with a small box on the side. "Now, can either of you guess what this is?"

I raise my hand and start to talk, only getting cut off as soon as I started.

"And if you say a collar, I will kick you in the nuts."

I lower my hand and Dallas rolls is eyes.

"Well, if I finish this baby, it will be an actual Pokemon translation! Oh yeah, all the prizes go to me!"

Me and Candice look at him, and I was actually a little impressed. He might be able to make the first thing to talk to Pokemon properly. Then, Candice laughs. "Dude, do you know how many people have tried to make that? It's figurat-no, literally impossible!"

This time, I smack her in the back of the head. "Candice, be nice to the guy! Who says it's not possible? For all we know, this will work better than you think it will."

"Sure, and I don't have the best hair in this entire town. That will never work, and I can prove it mathematically."

Dallas then jumps in, pulling out a number of things from the bag. "No, you can't, because this can, and does, work. As soon as I add..." He pauses as he pulls out a weird little chip thing, "This little mother!"

"And," I ask, confused at the thing, "just what exactly is that?"

"This, my trainer friend, is a microchip. Not just a microchip, but a microchip filled with the codex to an experimental brainwave reading program!" He holds it up like some kind of prize.

Now, Candice was looking a little impressed. "Alright, I will admit. That is kinda cool. But unless you can demonstrate it, I refuse to believe its use."

Dallas smiles and pulls out a small screwdrive, taking of one ot the sides of the collars box. After a few minutes of pulling wires, taking things out, putting things in, and putting the chip thing in, he closes it back up. "So, who would like to be my first test subject? Candice, I'm looking at you."

"Ha," she laughs at him, "no way, Pit. I've worn a collar before, and those things are uncomfortable as hell. Put it on the trainer with actual Pokemon."

I look over at her. "What? You have a Pokemon! Where is he, I haven't Scrap in a bit, where is the little ragdoll?" I look around and actually start thinking. I haven't seen him since I went into the Route, and that made me nervous.

"Oh, who knows? Probably invisible trying to play with somebody. Stop being a Whismur and put the collar on already."

"Oh my Arceus, you are impossible to work with. Give me the thing."

I take the collar from Dallas and put it around my neck, adjusting it. Candice was right, these are uncomfortable. I look over at Dallas, who was leaning over and pushing something on the side. I try to look down and could see a slight flashing light on the box.

"Ok, so what you gotta do now is... if I'm right, just think."

I focus for a second and think. _'If this doesn't work, I will still be supportive to the little guy. Oh, shit, this thing actually works. Ignore what I just thought.'_ I will admit, this was surprising to hear. Apparently, Candice thought the same because she was completely awe struck. I then look over to Dallas, who was clapping and celebrating to himself.

"Yes! Yes, if freaking worked! Suck it Mom, you unsupportive bitch!" He stops and looks at us, taking the collar off my neck. He coughs and puts the collar on the table. "Please ignore that last part, family problems. Thank you, so freaking much Walt for doing this! Now all I need is a Pokemon..."

As if on cue, the Nurse comes over with our Pokemon and Blue walking right beside her. We thank her and she leaves, allowing us to test the collar on the Pokemon. I look over at Dallas and smile, nodding down at the Zangoose. "Well, I kinda want to know what Blue thinks of the whole situation."

Dallas nods and goes over to Blue with the collar. Apparently, without any foresight or knowledge of what's happening Blue is a little nervous, bringing up his claws. I jump down an put a hand on his, lowering them down. "Whoa, Blue," I say, trying to calm him down, "the Pit's just trying to test something. It will not hurt, and it will be a great learning experience for all of us. Ok?" Blue scowls at the collar and completely puts his arms down, raising his neck. Dallas finally puts the collar on him and pushes the button again.

"Alright," the professor in training says, standing back up, "Blue, how does it feel?"

In a very, very cute tone, the collar repeats what he was thinking. _'It is itchy and uncomfortable.'_

We all gasp in awe and Candice lets out a very quiet squeal. "Holy shit, that was amazing! Dallas, you are the freaking smartest genius of our age! Blue, say something else!"

 _'Am not saying anything, Pinky, am thinking it, you Ranger dummkopf.'_

I tilt my head hearing this, extremely surprised at that. "Wow, Blue, dude. Be a little nice. Also, Pinky?"

 _'She has pink line in hair,you call me Blue for color, I call her for color.'_

Candice raises her hands to stop us. "Ok, two things. One, teach your Zangoose some manners. And, two," she points over to Dallas, "there are a few words missing there."

"Oh," he responds, "yeah, some things will get a little lost in translation."

 _'Good job there, nerdy. It not like full sentences needed.'_

"Hey, sarcasm is beneath you, Blue."

 _'You all need stop saying that. It getting annoying."_


	9. Restaurant

We spent a good fifteen or twenty minutes in the Center just talking and asking Blue questions now that he can properly communicate with us. Although, everything he said and answer he gave was either short and simple or extremely sarcastic. Which, I got to say, made me respect him a little more than before. Sarcasm: the one thing someone needs for my respect. Eventually I take a look at the time and notice it was later than I thought, being around almost six in the afternoon. Well, I'm pretty sure the gym would be closed at this time, so that idea gets thrown out the window for today. That also reminds me, I haven't freaking ate all damn day.

"Hey, guys," I say, interrupting the current question, "so, it's kinda late. Y'all wanna go get something to eat? I am figuratively starving to death over here."

Blue looks up at me, _'Why point out figuratively? It not like you literally mean, you look full and healthy.'_

"Because, some people are stupid and take dumb figures of speech seriously."

This, of course, gets a very upset 'Hey' from Candice and Dallas, and a slap in the back of the head from the former. Of course I get hit in the back of the head, that's pretty much became a running gag now, hasn't it? Sweet Arceus, I hate running gags.

"Ok, no, I wasn't talking about you two!" I try to defend myself with words. "I just mean, like, in general. There are dumb people and I have yet to figure out if either of you are them. I mean, hell, Pit over there is obviously some kind of genius!"

"Oh," Dallas exclaims, "Thank you, Walter!"

"That said, he either doesn't get most social meanings or he's autistic."

"That hurt, Walter. That hurt quite a bit."

"Ok, so it's probably the autism."

This rewards me with another smack in the back of the head, this time from Dallas. "I'm not freaking autistic, dingus! I'm actually very well rounded, and was tested. Three times, I'll have you know."

"Oh, shit... uh, sorry man." I rub my neck awkwardly, feeling a little bit guilty. I've yet to see him like this, and I felt bad making that assumption. "I, uh, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to say that."

Dallas takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "Sorry, sorry. I just... yeah, yeah let's go get something to eat." He takes another deep breath and stands up, grabbing his backpack and tossing it on. He starts off without another word, leaving a small essence of both annoyance and anger. I stand up and pat Blue on the head, walking right behind him.

 _'Feels as though crossed a line there, no?'_ Blue said out of nowhere, _'Pit looked very upset.'_

"Oh, be quiet," I snapped back at the Pokemon, "Don't think I won't take the batteries out of those."

 _'Then I get away with insulting,'_ he responds, followed by the collar making a weird, I suppose, laughing sound.

"I'll do it, bro. I'm telling you."

 _'And make Pit more upset?'_

I am about to respond before stopping myself. He was right, that probably would hurt Dallas a little bit. Then, I think of the perfect comeback. It'll be completely indestructible. I lean down to look him in the eye and I say, "Shut up." Yeah. I'm a badass.

Finally, Candice decides to chime in, "Both of you shut up, move, and let's go eat. I am freaking starving. I swear, I will murder someone if I don't eat, starting with you two." With this, she stands up and shoves me out of the way and goes ahead. She is surprisingly rude for someone I saw saving a Pokemon Center a few hours ago. I hear a weird snicker sound come from Blue's collar and I look down at the Pokemon.

 _'Pinky hot when she's mad.'_ It took a little trying, but I leaned down and slapped him in the back of the head. _'Geez, just joking. Mew, what the heck.'_

"I know, I just wanted to see how that felt and I was waiting for the right time," I explain, slipping an apologetic tone into it, "Doesn't feel too good. Sorry." I barely get that last part out when Blue jumps up, smacking me in the back of the head and laughing.

 _'Huh, don't know what you mean. Was really fun!'_ He laughs again and starts walking in front of me. I quickly follow, realizing I was way behind everyone else.

"Damn," I talk to myself, "for the main guy, I sure am left behind a lot." Pretty sure no one was listening to me, I start talking more to myself, staying right behind them. "I mean, I get it, I'm slower than all of them but the protagonist is usually at the front the majority of the time! Or has every Riordan book I've ver read lying to me? Questions for later, I suppose."

Candice turns around and yells at me, "Dingus, stop giving unnecessary commentary and hurry up! Arcues dammit." She turns back and exits the Center, to which I hurry up and follow her.

"Sorry, sorry!" I was really not sorry. What I was, was hungry. Alright, screw this script, I ain't hungry one more time, the point has been made. Sure, dock my pay, I don't give a shit. Anyways, we go out and notice it is actually surprisingly dark out here. Dark and kinda nice really. It was pretty well lit for a middle of nowhere town, and it felt like a city with the irreplaceable smell of nature to go with it. Nice place I gotta say. And you know what nice places like this have? Food! Which is where I notice Dallas looking around for before walking over to a restaurant looking building.

The outside of the restaurant looked pretty fancy, almost like a Kalos bistro with a terrace and small fountain on the sides by the door. Nice decorations, too, with there being a water droplet looking object on the top of the fountain and on each side of the doors. Rushing up to Dallas, I start to go inside, reading the name of the diner on a small sign to the side: Selle de Sorte et Oceana Diner. Damn, that is fancy sounding. Once everyone is inside, Candice turns to us, "Dang, Pit. You sure know how to pick a place to eat."

"Oh?" Dallas asks, "Why is that?"

"I have been here a few weeks and been to quite a few places," she explains, "and this is by far the best I have been to."

Suddenly, a man in a waiters uniform with blue hair comes up to the four-no, five of us. Looks like Scrap somehow showed up. Darn it, I was hoing he passed into whatever Shadow Realm he came from. Wait... Nevermind, wrong anime. Back to the man, he was fairly thin but tall. Nearly as tall as Candice. It was obvious he worked here because, well, he was dressed as a waiter, but also has the water drop symbol on his shirt. The same one as the fountains ornament. "Greetings," he says to us, "and welcome, to Selle de Sorte et Oceana! I shall be your server for tonight."

"Oh," I say, a little surprised at the enthusiasm, "well, hello there. Very nice place this is, I must say."

The man smiles, "Why, thank you sir. If you will follow me, I shall direct you to your table." He offs and we follow suit, being sat at a table near the center of the restaurant. "Now, may I start you off with some drinks?"

Starting with Candice, "I'll have a sweet tea, please."

Right to Dallas, "Doctor Pepper."

Right again to me, "Sprite."

And finally to Blue, _'I'd like sweet tea as well.'_ That last one takes the man by surprise, but he brushes it off and writes it down.

"Alright, I'll have those out for you in a minute." He nods and turns, leaving our table with a number of menus.

 _'Huh,'_ Blue says, sounding a little confused, _'expected more reaction for that.'_

Candice chimes in reading her menu, "He looked a little surprised to me. Probably too professional to lose it. I mean, he is the best cook in the town and a Gym Leader."

I instantly smack the menu back on the table hearing this, "Excuse you gotta be shitting me? DId you just say that blue haired guy is a Gym Leader?"

"My Arcues, you are literally helpless. Yes, he is. His name is Crest and he uses Water-types. Extremely gay. At least, that what I'm sure his deal is."

"Wow," I say very annoyed, "thank Madam Exposition. Well then, think I slip in a battle before dessert?"

Dallas slaps himself in the face. "If we weren't in a fancy restaurant, I would smack you upside the head. It's too late, Walter. We can come back for breakfast and you two can fight over omelets."

 _'Pit is right,'_ Blue responds, _'too tired and hungry for battle. Jazz and Silky are as well.'_

I raise my hands apologetically, looking back down at the list of food. "Ok, ok, I get it. Some time tomorrow morning. I guess you're right anyways, this food looks too good to ruin with a battle right after." I was pretty serious when it came to food, and this stuff looked amazing.

After a few minutes of waiting and idle small talk, Cress comes back with our drinks and we all order. Me and Dallas get Sauteed Slowpoke Tail, Blue got Seviper Fillet-for obvious reasons- and Candice got... a fucking Vileplume Ar-Venom Salad. A salad with freaking Arbok Venom in it. I mean, if it was stabilized it's pretty good, but still. I wouldn't take that chance.

We talk about menial things for a few minutes, mostly just ourselves and our main plan of action. Obviously, I am the one that brings it up. "Alright, so I was thinking. Tomorrow morning, We come back up here, grab some breakfast, and I battle and beat Cress. Then maybe meander around, see what this town has to offer then after an hour or two we head out. Figure it out from there, sound good?"

"Dingus," Candice says from across the table, "you are idiot, but that sounds like a good idea to me."

"Alright, that's two. Dallas, what do you say?"

Dallas looks over at me and tilts his head. "Eh... I dunno, it seems a little fast don't you think?"

 _'Well Pit,'_ Blue says out of nowhere, _'if a Sharpedo stops moving, it will die. Best we keep forward, right?'_

"Blue... That honestly feels as though it was forced, but I think I get what you mean. If we're going to get anywhere, might as well get there quicker."

I smile and look at the three of them. "Great! Let's say noonish tomorrow, we are out of here and heading towards... the hecks after here?"

 _'Nacrene City.'_ Blue responds.

"Thank you, Blueregard. Any objections?"

This gets a bunch of 'nopes' from the group. We talk a little more and all silently cheer seeing the food arrive. We thank Cress and go into our food. We spend the rest of the evening quiet and eating, me almost downing the entire thing in less than fifteen minutes. I give a look around the table and notice Blue staring at me, with a very heavy look of disgust on his face.

"What?" I ask the Zangoose.

 _'Dude... need to slow down. Kinda gross if you ask me.'_


	10. Pinwheel Forest

After an hour, we all finish our food, pay and leave. Surprised how cheap food for four people at such a fancy place is. That, or I just lucked out and this place is reasonable in general. Regardless, got out with spending less than I thought and we now had another problem to deal with. The hell are we going to do for sleeping? From what I've gathered there aren't any hotel like places around, and the Centers here don't have resting places. I do have one idea though. I turn to Candace as we walk out, "Hey, Candizzle? I ask a quick question?"

"Huh?" She looks down at me, "Oh, yeah, sure whatever. Just don't call me that again."

"Yes Ma'am. Do think, and this is just a random thought, do you think we could crash at that Ranger Station for the night?"

She chuckles a little and keeps walking, heading in the direction of the Station which has a very nice glow coming off in the dark. The white light that came from off the sides of door made a surprisingly inviting atmosphere, while the darker, grey light showed a sense of authority. I like it. "Alright, I'll talk to the big man and try to squeeze you somewhere, but I don't make any promises, so don't come crying to me." Me and Dallas nod at this, leading to Candice to enter quickly followed by that little demon gremlin.

I turn over to Dallas and pat him on the back, "Well, I'd say that day one was pretty successful. Don't agree, PiT?"

"Well," he started, rubbing his neck, "I wouldn't say... _successful_. It started with a building catching on fire only to be followed by me being ignored while trying to tell you important stuff. Whenever we got here you accused a group of being terrorists and got silked by a Sewaddle, then we ate food. Honestly, the only good thing that happened today in my opinion was my translator worked and I kinda rubbed up on Candice's boob on accident. Or it was her shoulder, I can't remember. Either way, today was decently uneventful."

I take a second to process all of that before just coming out with this, "You know, you could've just agreed with me and I wouldn't think you're a total buzzkill." I am an honest person, even if I hurt them with it.

"Oh... well... Yeah, today was a pretty good day!" He says with fake enthusiasm, throwing up his hands excitedly.

"PiT, I just..." I was trying to find a way to say this respectably, "the moment passed, ok? You can't just fake it."

"Ah, well..." he looks around for a second before pointing to the Station again, "Oh, hey, look! Plot advancement!" I look over and, hey, he was right. Candice was walking back out to us, giving an amused look at us.

"Alright," the Ranger says reaching us again, "Here's the dealio dingusi. Y'all can stay the night, just don't mess with anything. Can all of you work with that?" We both say yes and she nods at us, turning back around and waving her hand forward. "Good, this way if you please."

We all enter the building and are hit with that refreshing blast of air conditioning and a smile from Kenny. I like that Kenny guy. Candice doesn't stop and goes into a set of doors on the side wall, which we follow. I don't know about Dallas, but I am surprised to say the least. The... I suppose the best word would be quarters, were extremely well maintained. I'm not sure how many Rangers worked here, but it almost looked like it was not touched in forever with everything in a unnaturally pristine condition, which is hard to do with bunkbeds. Also, bunkbeds. I like this place. We looked for a good minute and eventually Dallas spoke, but it was not what I expected, "I call top bunk!"

The small professor started towards the beds before getting stopped by Candice, "Nope. Top is mine. Same with the other three bunks. All the top ones belong to head Rangers. Any other is good though."

"Oh," Dallas said, sounding a little upset before looking around, "So... you said the head Rangers get top? Does that mean that bottom ones are taken?"

"Uh, only..." Candice looks around and points to the one in the back right, "That one. That one's Kenny's." She walks over to the back left and bunk and climbs on top. I look around and decide on one of the front beds, plopping my bag on the side and quickly falling face first into the pillow. I look up and see Dallas set out his stuff on the bed under Candice with... was that a blush on his face? That is either cute or creepy, depending on your way of looking at it. I know some of you are probably dirty minded, keep in mind these guys are, like, sixteen and seventeen. Also, I don't care what you think or where you live, seventeen is not of an acceptable age. Perverts.

Anyways, I find a way to get comfortable and feel a large weight instantly hit on my chest. I look up and see Blue laying down right on top of me. It's hard to push him off both on account he is heavy as hell, but he is adorable like this. I will force myself to sleep, but I will not get a lot of air. I may suffocate. What am I saying, I can't die now. I'm too important. My name is the first in the descri-... wait a second. Shit, this little fuzzy fruit's name is before mine! I still can't die now. I'd upset my fans, right guys? Guys? Alright, I guess y'all are on the can or something. No matter, back to the story. I guess I should get some sleep now. Do I feel dream sequence? Yes I do, other Walter, yes I do. I lay down and close my eyes, quickly slipping into sleep.

* * *

This was his first night as a traitor, and Vincent could not tell who would be a good person to turn to. He knew almost no one in this region aside the Vision members and his dad, and he didn't feel he could talk to his father. The ex-criminal had to think fast, as he has heard of terrible things that happened to abandoners of Team Vision. He was even on a group to catch a traitor before for Mew's sake! And seeing what their torture techniques were with that kid with the Celebi... he covered he crotch just thinking of it. The only thing he could do properly was keep walking. Keep walking in a dirty and probably disease filled Pinwheel Forest. That is a dumb name for a forest.

With it getting dark and cold with the night, he was starting to panic slightly. Just leaving the city limits, Vincent looked around frantically. He saw a few Trainers around along with some other meanderers. Nobody he recognized though, so that's good. He couldn't take the idea of being searched for and the painful results that happen afterwards. "No," Vincent tells himself out loud, "don't think about that, you freaking r-tard. Everything is going to be fine, I are going to be fine, this is fine. Just like that meme with the Poochyena in the burning house. That's how fine this is!" He chuckles a little bit and looks around, stopping and seeing the number of people sending glances his way. Surprising amount of people in a forest in the middle of nowhere.

He shakes it off and starts walking. He didn't care much for the non-city areas of this region, but going into the boonies would have to be his only choice. Maybe everyone will remember how much he hated it out there and would look in the big towns or cities. One can only hope with these things. He's like a total hope guy right now. If anything, a prince of hope. He could pull off being a prince. Yep, he's panicking again. Panicking, thinking stupid stuff, and making references probably no one will know. Perhaps some sleep is a necessity. "Alright, Vincent, you spent seven years in Cubchoo Scouts. You can find a safe place to hide and sleep and hopefully not get murdered or raped. Or both. Oh, Mew, what kind of Pokemon are out here? Panicking again." He slaps himself in the head and looks around the immediate area he wondered into.

Pretty forested, lot of foliage, pretty low parts, and no Pokemon he can tell. "Well, I am a firm believer in good enough!" He laughs at himself to keep the spirits up and walks over to a decently low divit and tosses his backpack behind a bush. He's able to use his Vision jacket as a pillow and lays down, trying to go into sleep. "Alright Vincent, a few days. A few days is all I need." After a few minutes he finally slips to sleep, still filled with several fear filled thoughts.

The morning came almost like nothing, greeting the renegade sleeper with a blast of bright light that instantly woke him up. He groans into his old jacket and slowly sits up, getting out of the way of the stray beam of sun. He gives his area a quick look around and sees that this is the only spot with light coming through. "Great," he says to to himself, "this entire freaking Route, and the sun decides to hit this one spot. Thank you, Solgaleo." He scoffs up at the sky, a little annoyed at the feline controlling the sun taking a personal vendetta against him. "I am trying to help you, you know! You don't want to get capture by a bunch of idiots in purple and white outfits like those, do you?" He keeps talking up, pointing at a small group of Vision members in the woods to strengthen his last point. Of course, this also brought attention the group of Vision members in the woods. And he began panicking again. He takes a second and looks back up to the sky, "We'll finish this later."

He grabs his backpack and rushes further into the woodworks, hiding behind the thickest looking tree he could find. He wasn't sure on how to take on this situation, so he only peaked out the side trying to watch them. For a few minutes, the small gang just walked and searched around before moving on and out of sight. Vincent spent a few minutes and finally stepped out, slowly approaching the main trail to see no one about. He let out a sigh and started walking down the road again, keeping a sharper eye out for any Vision members. While he did, he looked back up to continue his conversation, "Now, where were we?"


	11. Toke-n Relaxation

Ok, so that was kinda a dick move to pull there. First pull up the possibility of a dream sequence, then switch to a character who isn't even relevant at the moment and now you skip a week and a half because of some stupid tornado shark movie. Arceus, I swear I don't get paid enough for this. At least, I don't right now. Once I get these lazy ass's up and back to the gym, I bet I'll get a decent raise. Speaking of these lazy ass's, I sit up in the bunk and look at Dallas and Candice and see they were both completely out of it. Then I look around and notice something strange. There was only one other person in the room and that was Kenny just getting up. Like, not a single other Ranger were accounted for and here I thought there were other head Rangers in this place. He turns and flashes me a good morning smile and waves me over.

I stand up and stretch before stepping over to him. "Morning Ken. How'd ya sleep?"

"Ah, you know. The best an underpaid doorman can sleep in a room with one chick and two strangers, one of which snores like all hell."

"Oh..." I was unable to tell if he was being sarcastic or not, "So, good I suppose? Wait, Dallas snores?"

"No wingnut, you do."

"Ah, ok then." I was unaware of this fact. One day and I already learn something new about myself. This is a good journey so far, I must say. "Hey, going back to that 'three people thing', aren't there supposed to be like other Rangers or something?"

"Dude," Kenny responds before heading into the main room, "we are pretty much the coast guard up in this region, we are all over the place! I've been getting some reports from everywhere, it would be litera-no, figuratively impossible for them to get back by last night. Hell, you guys being here is the most company I've had in... ever since we set up shop here. Arceus, I'm lonely"

"Oh..." This dude kind of creeped me out a little bit. I mean, he's obviously cool and stuff but the way he said and portrayed himself. Chill and laid back, but slipping out a sarcastic tone and tosses out a sad and/or upsetting comment. Is it me, or does that sound like the kind of thing a secret villain will do? Insert X-Files music here, and... Wait, can I even do that? Yeah? Nice. Back to the actual important things, I decide to offer hanging out. "I mean, I don't know what time it is and they probably won't wake up for a while. I can chill I guess."

"Seriously," he asks, sitting down in his rolling chair and hitting up behind his desk, "dude, you can literally be doing anything else, and yet you want to hang with this prick?" He points to himself with that last part, showing what he thought of himself either literally or humorally. Hard to pinpoint on this guy. "Well, if you ain't got nothing else to do I got the time. Haven't got any calls in a week so I don't see me being busy. 'Nother lazy ass day."

"Huh, you are strangely acceptant of not having things to do."

"That's because of one very important thing makes me do such." He smirks and reaches underneath the desk. He pulls out a small box and opens it up to show a number of small, very recognizable rolled up blunts. "The greatest stuff, imported from the Sinnoh region. Only good thing about that dumbass region." Taking one out and a lighter, he leans in closer to me. "Wanna know the best part?"

"Oh Arceus... what?"

"Totally. Legal." He chuckles and put it in his lips. "Bet that beats your old bs region, yeah?"

"Damn right it does!" I exclaim, reaching for one of the joints before almost getting my fingers cut off from the box suddenly closing.

"No, no, no little dude. I actually need this stuff, health reasons and such," he explained, lighting the joint up and taking a large breath in, "Now, how irresponsible would I be if I gave it to a minor?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Yeah. A minor." He smirks and tosses his feet up on the desk, taking another hit. "Ah, I'm just screwing with ya, I just know you're doing that Gym battle today and you are gonna want to be on your toes. Can't have you tripping while battling, can we? Oh holy crap, I could do with some music, you want some music? I want some music. What you like?"

Great, he was one of these kinda high guys. Can't keep a steady train of thought. Although, music does sound good. "You got any Eevee Wonder? Ugh, really? That's the one we're going with here?" I cut myself off realizing I said that out loud.

"Uh, what?" Kenny asks, giving me a weird look before turning to his computer on the desk, "Eh, don't care. Don't have any E.W. but I do have some Shinx Floyd, Justin Bibarel, got a little Micheal Jackson-"

I cut him off there, "Yes, that, him. Put on some Michael Jackson so I can get done with... with all these stupid puns."

"Great, I hated them too. Puns are the lowest form of humor." He turns around and clicks on one of the songs. After an ad (thank you iHeartRadio) Smooth Criminal starts playing. Dang, for a stoner, Kenny sure does have good taste in music. "Now, this is a song I can high to. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, well I would if I could actually get high right now."

"Yeah, suppose you got a point..." he sighs and opens the box again, pushing it towards my way. "Screw it, this isn't gonna change anything in the long run." I look at him for a second before slowly reaching in and taking out a smaller blunt and the lighter. I sit on the edge of the desk and light it, more or less letting myself go. Damn, this guy is right. This is some good stuff. I'm completely lightheaded after my first inhale and already chill out. Kenny chuckles and leans back in his chair, smoking and relaxing to the song. "This... this is the way to start a Monday."

I nod and look up to the bright lights on the ceiling, "Damn straight it is... wait, it's Monday? Crap, I missed Sharpnado 5. Eh, got next year I guess."

"Dude... that is the most retarded thing I've ever heard anyone say in my life. They made five of those things? Things should never go longer than three movies."

"Totally agree, I just like the fact that human beings are so dense to just continuously make that garbage. Also, Tara Reid is hot."

"I will not argue with you there. She is an attractive woman. Can't act worth a shit, but attractive."

"She can't yell either, I figured that out. Last year, me and my mom were watching that whole 'Sharpnado Sunday' thing, and every time she had to scream it sounded like an acting student that didn't know how to do shit. It was amazing."

"Oh man, I tried to do that. There is not enough of this stuff," he raises and points at the blunts, "in the world that can make me go through that shit. I mean, it's at the fifth one now right? So that's... holy shit, that's ten hours of idiocy."

"Not to mention this one is supposed to be the dumbest. I saw the trailers for it, oh my Arceus man. Like, they happened in the past, and there's some kind of cult or something supernatural that can control and destroy them I think? Not to mention that stupid Sharpzilla joke they threw in there. With the obvious Indiana Jones reference! I mean, he had that stupid whip for over half the trailer!"

"Dude, I freaking love Indiana Jones. I have all of them downloaded on my computer right here. Hey, if you stop by after your, uh, whatever, we should totally watch them all. Movie night!"

"Ken... Ken, look at me. Are you looking at me? I can't tell that well, holy fuck this stuff is strong. Ok, I just gonna guess you're looking at me. That is an amazing idea, just like getting high to Michael Jackson was an amazing idea. You are an amazing idea man, you know that?"

"Yeah man, I know it. You do know this is just filler right?"

"W-wait, what?" I sit up and look over at him.

"Yeah, when writers have that block they toss in stupid filler until they get over it."

I look at him a little more and slowly start to slide of the desk hearing this. How weird does this guy get when he's high? I mean, I do know what he's talking about. I use to do the same thing when I started writing crap fanfiction no one read. But this is still weird. "Uh, yeah, I do know that. It's like, no idea what the hell to do so they pull something out of their ass right?"

"Yeperidoda, just like this is. I mean, do you really think anyone would seriously have a whole chapter to two dudes getting high over Smooth Criminal and talking about a terrible movie series and an amazing movie series?"

"Uh, let me think for a second... I think Rick Riordan did in one of the Percy Jackson?"

"Has anyone ever actually read that series? No, the answer is no. Look, we both know what the deal is here and we both know it'll be over if we aren't entertaining enough. You do your crap fourth wall breaking, make sure Dallas stays the over excited science nerd he is, and keep Candice on her subtle sarcastic bitch mode. That's what we set up, it's what people know, don't let that shit change, got me? No one likes change. That's why Hasbro waited four seasons to bring back those little bug dudes. Of course, they kinda screwed up by making them weird bug-deer-pony things, which completely ruins my point, but what I'm trying to get here is that I think I am going to pass out, because holy shit this is better shit than usual." With that last comment, his chair falls back on the floor and a faint snoring sound is coming out of him. Good thing too, because he was really starting to freak me out. I am... unsure on what to do now with all of that rather strange information. Of course, I couldn't process everything because I was interrupted by the sound of one really talk chick and one really short scientist walking into the main room, followed by the blue and white Zangoose and unholy abomination that is a Mimiku.


	12. Returning to Planning

A give the small group a wave as they walk in, reaching down and giving Blue a scratch behind the ear. "Morning gang. You all slept in and this is not a marijuana in my hands," I say, throwing the now extinguished joint into the trash. It was fairly obvious that everyone saw, but I don't care. I'm sixteen, I can my own Mewdamn life decisions! If one of those happen to be toking up before a long ass hiatus that would make Steven Universe blush, so be it.

Blue's collar makes the laughing sound and he looks over the counter. " _Is why stone man asleep on floor?_ " He climbs over and gives Kenny a little poke to the face. " _Someone, hand me Sharpie! And tell me what human lower bits look!_ "

Dallas grins and reaches into his backpack, pulling out a marker and handing it to the Zangoose. Blue, being a freaking Zangoose, can barely hold the damn thing. He's able to uncap it, but as soon as he goes to draw on the secretary he drops it. Then there is the comical attempting to pick it up and dropping it over and over and over, for roughly five or six times until Candice grabs the marker.

"Digus'. You can't just do that when someone is in the middle of a pot nap!" She walks around tosses the Sharpie back to Dallas, picking up a red one from the desk. "You have to do it with a colored marker so it's harder to remove." She laughed and went to doodling on his face, drawing what everyone would usually think they would. A big 'ol dick on his forehead and stupid mustache. Dallas steps in and adds some glasses to finish it all off. Candice pats her Mimikyu on the head and comes back around. "Alright, now I'm good. What we doin' fags?"

I raise my hand and try to remember what our plans were. It's been a long time since we talk about it, a little over six months. "Ok, I believe we were… going to go grab breakfast and then I was gonna challenge Crest to my first gym battle! Think you're ready for that, Blue?"

The Zang nods and talks through her collar. " _Let's do this shit, my boy!_ "

"Hey! I think that was the first proper sentence you've said!" I pat Dallas on the back. "Good job, PiT! Looks like it's still working pretty awesome!"

The kid smiles up at me and gives a small sort of bow. "Thanks Walt! And I guess thank you too, Blue!" He gives Blue a little pat on the head and gets a purr in return. Still adorable, the both of them. That's not weird. Maybe a little.

Candice comes back around from the desk and gives her horrible little shit ghost a pat on the head, clipping her Ranger disc thingy onto her belt. "Alright, let's grab our shit and get going. I have to eat like a motherfucker and a half, and all this pot smoke isn't helping any."

Somehow, I wasn't much altered by the weed, just gave me a little bit of the munchies. "I could eat too. Haven't ever since last night." I laugh and run back into the quarters, grab my bag, and come back out. "Ready?"

I get a thumbs up from the two and turn towards the door, speaking back to the unconscious Kenny, "Take care my man! Don't get to toked without me!" I get a pair of looks from my companions and Blue and clear my throat. "N-not that I do that. Of course not!" I mean, it is super weird. It borderline doesn't affect me in any way. Kind of takes away most of the purpose of it. Y'know, aside cancer prevention.

We walk out of the station and turn towards the restaurant, walking up to it for our breakfast and maybe battle. Sadly, coming up I come to the realization that this early in the fucking morning, and no one is going to be open right now. Especially something that opens at 9:00 in the morning. Probably shouldn't have picked a place that is a super fancy restaurant/gym for breakfast. I take out my 'Dex and look at the time. 7:45. Well, we have a good bit of time to train at least, or other stuff like that. Whatever happens will happen.

Candice looks down at me and shakes her head. "Perhaps I should have mentioned that this place is a little bit of a late open. Probably should have brought that up before we planned anything for today."

"You are… y'know what, I'm gonna let this one pass because if I say otherwise you're gonna slap me upside the head."

Candice chuckles. "You learn quickly, don't you Walt? Ok, now what?"

"Uh…" I actually didn't have much of a backup plan if the gym wasn't open. Looks like I have to improvise. My favorites and best thing to do. "Alright, I guess the obvious for me to do is train some. You guys are free to follow, but I'm not sure how much y'all would actually be… huh. There has to be something." I think before getting a tug on my pants from Blue.

" _I want see Wellspring Cave. Hear it a nice place, and add training place. Professor Biannca talk about it often, she met Plasma Team there one time._ "

That caught my attention. I do have a little interest in where Plasma use to hang out, especially since those Vision guys are on my radar now. "Well… I mean, it's not all that far and we can train a little. Could get a little training on the way there, too, considering we'd have to go through a Route."

Candice narrows her eyes and looks down at me. "Is it because he said Plasma was there and now you want to see if Vision is following them?"

"Maybe."

"You're a dumbass. But, you want to train to take on the Gym Leader, so I guess I can't complain that much. But you're taking Scrap with you."

At that, the Mimikyu jumps up and makes a very weird, sort of cheering sound and slides his way over to me. To which, I may or may not have let out and extremely loud and fairly feminine scream and jumped up on one leg the closer he got. "Ok, _NO_. It is not cool to play with someone's fears, Candice! You freaking suck, and get that…. _THING_ away from me!"

The little ragdoll pouts and waddles its way back towards the Ranger, resulting in me getting a stern look from her. "Ok, I can understand you wanting to not be near Scrap, I was trying to be funny. But that doesn't give you the right to call him a thing!" Ok, now did I feel bad? The tiniest bit of tiny bits. Is that due to being yelled at by an actual person? Yes. Was it due to her being in a higher authority position than me? Bet your ass it is. There's actually a really cool scientific study as to why that is, but this is Pokemon, you aren't here for science.

"Uh… Huh, ok… I feel if I apologized now, it would be a mute point because you scolded me, but I still kinda want to?" Shit. _Shit_. "Ah… shit…" Now that I actually have a second to think of what the fuck just happened, I feel terrible. I really need to start thinking before acting. I can't believe I said that in the context of upsetting a fucking Ghost-type.

"Yeah, it is mute. Let's go already, I still want Scrap to get out more. The little guy has been stuck in the tedious work that was moving him from one region to another." Candice pats her shoulder and the shadow with rags sort of jump floats up there, perching himself, still with an upset expression. How can a doll of a Pikachu with two small lines on it's chest look upset?

"Uh… Yeah…" I try to take the conversation away from the Pokemon. "Hey, uh, Dallas. Where's your little nerdy self off to?" Good subject change, see what's the PiT is up to.

Dallas looks up to me and thinks, looking down to Blue. "I was thinking maybe trying to recreate that collar. I know I shouldn't get too ahead of myself, but I feel things could work out if more than just one Pokemon is wearing one. Speaking of, how does that thing feel Blue?"

The Zang looks up and shrugs. " _Little itchy, not bad. Ten of ten, would recommend wear again._ "

"Ok, now he's talking memes. I wonder if I can program that out?"

I pat Dallas on the back and nods. "I hope you do, because I cannot stand memes. He says, having made several of them himself I think. I've memed, right?"

"Is memed a word?"


	13. Wellspring Cave PtI

Vincent walked through the rest of Pinwheel Forest before finally breaking through from under the trees and stepping out into Nacrene City. He let out a relieved sigh before continuing in to the town, making sure to keep both eyes out. "Okay Vincent, just gotta get through and then I'm in Route 3. I can hide out in Wellspring Cave for a few days and then finally head to that Ranger Station." He nodded to himself before looking around. "Proooobably shouldn't say my plan out loud."

The abandoner kept on, not wanting to stop in fear of running into… Oh no. Vincent completely forgot there was going to be an investigation in Wellspring Cave, which they have to go right through Nacrene to get to and back. Vincent thinks quickly before realizing something. They don't know he's abandoned, so he can just play it off. He reached into his pack and pulled out his still grass covered Vision jacket and threw it on quickly. Good thing this counts as in uniform when on public missions. Now to act cool. For safe measures he pulls out a Net Ball and lets out his Skorupi, Pincer. Vision members always have their partner by their sides.

The wall past them was horrible, seeming as though it last a forever and a half, before finally, with absolutely no problems, Vincent passed with only the smallest of glances. He sighed very relieved and looked down to the small bug. "Well, I'd say that went on pretty good, yeah?" This is met with a small hissing noise before Vincent just chuckled as he came to the edge of Route 3, slipping off his jacket into his bag again. "Alright, now… to Wellspring Cave."

* * *

"Alright," I exclaim as my smaller group had finally made our way to a large opening to a cave, "anybody know anything about this place?" I look down to Blue and Scrap. Still can't believe I actually brought this guy with me.

Blue takes a moment before his collar starts flickering again. " _Bianca talk about it some. Plasma do things in there occasionally before disbandment._ "

"Alright, very good! Now, I got a good bit of time to train, look around, maybe catch a new Pokemon or two. Y'all wanna do anything while we're here?"

Scrap tapped Blue on the shoulder and looked up to him. ' _Kyuu! Mimik!_ '

Blue looked back up to me. " _Ghost says he want go swimming in pool in cave._ "

"I… no. Not just because he's a Ghost-type and I hate those, but mostly due to cave swimming is ridiculously dangerous and Candice will murder me if something happened." I just sigh and start stepping into the cave opening. "Let's just… cave around some." Cave around some? Okay, now that is close to the dumbest thing I've ever said.

The insides of the cave was actually surprisingly well lit, at least enough for me to see around a bit. Seemed to be multi-floored, but all in the same room and not separated by ceilings or floors, just raised up with staircases. I decide I might as well try and get a bearing on the location, going towards the stairs and heading towards the second floor of the cave and looking down. There was the large pool thing up here like Scrap said, and it went into a small sorta waterfall thing into another pool behind this leveled up portion. I also look up and now see what was making the place so lit up. There we small skylights! Very small, so no one would fall in, and also sort of… heart shaped? Wait a second… Oh no. The worse version of Zubat.

I look around as I am quickly swarmed by a group of five weird green-blue fuzzballs with heart noses and wings. Woobats! "Gah! Get away from me, ya freaking chew toys! Blue, Scrap! Assistance please?"

Quickly, the shiny Zangoose jumped up into the air and pulled out Fury Cutter, slashing at two of the five flying Pokemon repeatedly. Meanwhile, Scrap seemed to have completely disappear, until I noticed something. The shadows on the walls were now slinking on across the floor before coming right behind the rest of the Woobats before seeming to open giant fanged mouths and causing damage to them. Shadow Sneak. That little devil.

"Hell yeah! Blue, knock 'em down with another Fury Cutter!" I turn to the Ghost-type that had reappeared, "Scrap! Uh… You're a Ghost-type so maybe Astonish!"

Blue kept on with his repetitive attack, soon making the two Woobat he was focusing on fly off further into the cave, taking care of half the problem. Before Scrap could get his Astonish in, one of the three Woobats flapped his wings hard and causing a Gust around the ragdoll. One of the other Woobats went down and pressed it's nose thing against Scrap. That's Heart Stamp I think! But wait… where'd the fifth one go?

I turn around just as a sudden Woobat started coming towards me, it's nose glowing that annoying bright pink of a Heart Stamp. I bring up my arms to try and block it before, "Pincer! Pin Missile!" It suddenly just… gets knocked out of the sky! I look around before spotting a shadowed out silhouette of a person with a much smaller one of the Pokemon Skorupi. The figure shouts up, "You alright up there?"

I give a thumbs up as I look to the Woobats. The one hit with the Pin Needle was now just laying on the ground with the fainted swirly eyes, meanwhile the other two that Scrap was dealing with were now retreating. I sigh and glance back down, seeing the person come up the stairs. A guy, maybe just a little taller than me, with a tiny scar on his face. "Hey, thanks man. I hate those things," I look back to the fainted one, "If you got any extras balls, there's one right there."

The guy nodded and reached into his pack pulling out a Pokeball. He pressed the tiny button, made it grow, and tossed it to the unconscious Woobat. It goes in, wobbles around a few times, before finally stopping with a click. He picked it up and smiled some, looking up to me. "Thanks. I've been needing to get a bigger team." He held out his hand. "I'm, Vincent. And this right here is my partner, Pincer." The small bug looked up and let out a ' _Scruuuuup!_ '

I chuckle a little and nod. "Cool, cool. I'm Walter," I shake his hand and nod down to Blue and Scrap, "And these two are Blue, my partner Pokemon, and Scrap, a tiny demon I am babysitting for a friend."

Blue looked up and purred, giving a small nod. " _Nice to meet!_ "

This Vincent guy jumped a little and looked down to the Zangoose. "Oh, wow! A talking Pokemon! Now that is something pretty cool! Did you make that thing around his neck that's doing that?"

"Oh, no, that my friend Dallas. Dude's a little professor in training. I call him-"

I am cut off by Vincent finishing with, "PiT?"

"Uh… Yeah! Exactly that!" Weird how he knew that. He actually seems like a pretty good guy. "So, Vince, is it cool I call you Vince? What's your story here?"

Vincent seem a little uneasy for a second before just shrugging. "Eh, not really sure. At the moment I'm kinda just a Dwebble, goin' from place to place." He leaned down and patted Pincer on the head, "Maybe getting a little bit of battling in. Actually, in all honesty… I kinda wanna try my hand at the Pokestar Studios. After I do… some things, first, of course."

'Some things'? Y'know what, not gonna touch on that. "Well, me and some friends of mine are going all around the region. We could always use another nomad I suppose if you're interested?"

Vincent pauses for a second and looked like he's thinking pretty damn hard, before finally giving a nod. "Well, might as well. Nothing else happening, and I'll be able to get my personal work done. Sure!"

"Nice! So, I'mma train a little if you're gonna stick around, need something for the Gym in Striation City."

"Oh, yeah, totally! Need to clear my head actually, that's why I came here. I like caves. Caves are cool." Caves are indeed cool.


End file.
